Switched
by Zory rock101
Summary: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?
1. Switched Chapter 1 (Fix)

****Switched****

 ** **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?****

 ** **Genre: Romance****

 ** **Words: 1,116k****

 ** **Chapter 1****

In a small town lives a young girl with bright red hair named Shirayuki working at a herb shop with her blonde hair best friend, Kiki. "Kiki, do you know where the herb that helps back pain?" Shirayuki asked, looking through the cupboards.

"I think I saw it over there in that cupboard," Kiki answers, pointing to a cupboard that was close by the front door.

"Thanks," Shirayuki said, as she walks over to the cupboard and opens it. Shirayuki grabs the herb for back pain and walked back over to the table.

"So who is the back pain for?" Kiki asked, walking over to Shirayuki.

"It is for miss Abigail down the street." Shirayuki answers, putting some of the herbs in an envelope and put Abigail's name on it.

"When is she coming to pick it up?" Kiki asked, looking at Shiryauki.

"She says she will be here around noon time." Shirayuki answer, putting the envelope next to the others for people have the order to pick up herb.

"Okay," Kiki said, walked away and sat down on a chair.

"I'm going out and get some more herbs," Shirayuki said, grabbing a hood and putting it on.

"Okay, I will be here," Kiki said, watching Shirayuki pick up her basket and walking out of the shop.

 ** **Meanwhile in the castle...****

A red-haired girl looking at herself in a mirror. "Why, am I engaged the second prince of clarines after one day of meeting with him? I want to be a normal girl." The girl said to herself, letting out a sigh.

There was a knock on The young girl bedroom door. "Princess Akira, Dinner is served," A maid said from the other side of the door.

"Okay, I'm coming," Akira said, walking over to the door and opening it. She saw the maid with long blonde hair.

"The Queen, Prince Izana, and Prince Zen are all waiting for you." The maid said, walked a few feet behind princess Akira.

"Okay, thank you," Akira said, walked down the hallway to the dining room.

Two guards open the door and Akira walked into the dining room. Akira went over and sat down by her future husband.

"I can't wait to see my son and his bride-to-be walked down the aisle." The queen said, looking at her son, Prince Zen, and Akira.

Zen and Akira did not love each other. Their parents just wants to join to kingdom together and don't care for their happiness.

"Yes, mother," Zen said, looking at his mother.

 ** **Meanwhile with Shirayuki….****

Shirayuki walked in the forest picking some flowers to make herbs and medicine. "It is so beautiful here," Shirayuki said, sat down on a big rock and looked up at the tree and saw the sunlight through the tree.

"Hey Shirayuki," A male voice said, jump down from the tree.

"Hey Obi," Shirayuki said, looked at Obi. Obi was her childhood guy best friend. She knows him longer then she knows Kiki.

"What are you doing?" Obi asked, sat down on the hard ground beside the big rock that Shirayuki is sitting on.

"Well, I come to get some flower to make herbs and medicine, we were running low on some stuff." Shirayuki answer, looking down at Obi.

"Hey, it must be hard to work at your parent's shop after they passed away," Obi said, looking back at Shirayuki.

"Yeah, but Kiki helps me with the shop too," Shirayuki said, standing up from the rock. "Well, lets go back to the shop. I think I got everything I need for the shop." Shirayuki said, walked back to the shop with Obi.

 ** **Meanwhile with Akira...****

Akira walked in her bedroom and went over to her closet. "Why are they making us getting married. We don't even love each other." Akira said, putting on her PJs and went over to the window. Akira saw a shooting star and made a wish upon the star.

Akira walked over and climb on to the bed. "Maybe I will sneak out into town for awhile without anyone knowing about it," Akira said, laying her head down on the pillow. Akira closes her eyes and falls asleep

meanwhile down the hallway from Akira's bedroom was Prince Zen laying on his bed. "Prince Zen," a man with green hair said, looking at Zen.

"Mitsuhide, Akira and I are too different people. I want someone I truly love and loves me back because I want them to see me as a person not a prince." Zen said, as he sat up on his bed.

"If you have a choice will you married her or not?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Probably not," Zen answer, let out a sigh. Zen stood up from the bed and walked over to the window. Zen sat down and looked out of the window.

 ** **Meanwhile with Shirayuki...****

"well, you guys have a good night," Shirayuki said, looking at Obi and Kiki.

"Okay goodnight, Shiryauki," Kiki said, looking back at Shirayuki.

"Goodnight, Mistress," Obi said, walking to his bedroom. Shiryauki walked in her bedroom and got her Pjs on and walked over to the window. She sat down and looked up at the stars then she saw a shooting star. "I wish someday I find true love Just like the fairy tales," Shirayuki said, closing her eyes making a wish.

Shirayuki stood up and walked over to her bed. Shirayuki put her blanket to a side of the bed and climb into bed.

Shirayuki pulls the blanket over her body and lays her head down on her pillow. Shirayuki turns her head and looked at a picture of her mother and father. "Goodnight, mom and dad," Shirayuki said, closes her eyes and falls asleep.

 ** **What will happen in the next chapter of Switches...****

 ** **The next chapter will be all about Shriayuki and her life in the village. Here is a sneak peek of the next chapter :)****

 ** **Sneek peek of Chapter 2: Shirayuki waked up the next morning and small something was burning. Shirayuki got out of the bed and run down the staircase.****

 ** **"What the hell are you doing Obi?" Kiki yelled at Obi.****

 ** **"What going on?" Shirayuki asked, run into the kitchen and saw black smoke.****

 ** **"Obi burn the cookies again," Kiki said, looking at Shirayuki. Obi pull the tray out of the oven and put it in the sick.****


	2. Switched Chapter 2 (Fix)

****Switched****

 ** **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?****

 ** **Genre: Romance****

 ** **Words: 1,116k****

 ** **Chapter 2****

 ** **Last time on the Switched...****

"well, you guys have a good night," Shirayuki said, looking at Obi and Kiki.

"Okay goodnight, Shiryauki," Kiki said, looking back at Shirayuki.

"Goodnight, Mistress," Obi said, walking to his bedroom. Shiryauki walked in her bedroom and Shirayuki got her PJ on and walked over to the window. She sat down and looked up at the stars then she saw a shooting star. "I wish someday I find true love Just like the fairy tale," Shirayuki said, close her eyes and make a wish.

Shirayuki stands up and walks over to her bed. Shirayuki put her blanket to a side of the bed and climb into bed.

Shirayuki pulls the blanket over her body and laid her head down on her pillow. Shirayuki turns her head and looked at a picture of her mother and father. "Goodnight, mom and dad," Shirayuki said, closes her eyes and falls asleep.

 ** **Now on the Switched...****

Shirayuki waked up the next morning and small something was burning. Shirayuki got out of the bed and run down the staircase.

"What the hell are you doing Obi?" Kiki yelled at Obi.

"What going on?" Shirayuki asked, running into the kitchen and saw black smoke.

"Obi burn the cookies again," Kiki said, looking at Shirayuki. Obi pulled the tray out of the oven and put it in the sink.

"Let I will go to the store and try now to burn down the house, Obi," Shirayuki said, looking at Obi.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Obi asked, looking back at Shiryauki.

"She knows who will," Kiki said, narrowing her eyes at Obi.

"You guys can handle this while I will go and get dress then head to the store," Shirayuki said, as she walked back up the stair into her bedroom.

Shirayuki walked over to her closet and got dressed. "I'm going to the store now," Shirayuki said, walking down the stairs to the door.

"Okay," Kiki and Obi said from the kitchen. Shirayuki walked outside and went down the street.

Shirayuki opens the door to the store and heard the little bell when someone come and leave the store.

"Hello, what can I do for you, today?" A lady asked, walked up to Shirayuki.

"I'm looking for some cookies mix." Shirayuki answer, looking at the woman.

"Okay, the cookies mix is in aisle three this way." The woman said, walked to the aisle three. "What kind of cookies mix are you looking for?" The woman asked, looking at the shelf that has all different kind of cookies.

"I like chocolate chip cookies." Shirayuki answer, looking at the woman.

"Great one," The woman said, grabbing the chocolate chip mix and handing it to Shirayuki.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, taking the Chocolate chip cookies from the lady.

"Is there anything else you need today?" The woman asked, looking back at Shirayuki.

"No, I think this will be it for today." Shirayuki answer walking to the front of the store with the lady.

"Okay, that will be $3," the woman said, looking at Shiryauki. Shirayuki pays the woman and walks out of the store.

Shiryauki walked down the street back to her house and saw Kiki and Obi fighting with each other. "What are you guys fighting about now?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Kiki and Obi.

"Obi did not clean out the oven after he burns the cookies." Kiki answer, looking at Shiryauki.

"I got some more cookies and we can clean out of the oven together," Shirayuki said walked into the kitchen.

"Okay," Obi said, follow Shirayuki into the kitchen.

"Shirayuki we ran out of the oven spray a while ago," Kiki said, walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, I will go to the store again and get the overspray," Shirayuki said, letting out a laugh. Shirayuki walked over to the door.

"Okay," Kiki and Obi said at the same time in the kitchen. Shirayuki walked out of the house again.

Shirayuki walked down the street again and went into a different store that has cute stuff. "Hello what can't I do for you?" An older woman said, walked up to Shirayuki.

"I'm just going to look around the store but thank you," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Okay, there are beautiful things in this store," The woman said, looking at Shirayuki with a smile on her face. "I hope you find something to like," The woman said,then the woman walked away from Shirayuki.

Shirayuki walked into the store and saw some necklace beautiful teacups and teapot, small blanket, and bracelet. Shirayuki picks up a red and blue bracelet.

"That bracelet will look go on you," The woman said, walked up to Shirayuki again.

"Do you think so?" Shirayuki asked, looking at the woman.

"Yes, where also a matching necklace that is perfect for the bracelet." The woman answer, looking back at Shiryauki. "I can show you if you want me too,"

"Yes, please I want to see what the necklace look like," Shirayuki answer with a smile on her face.

"Great, the necklace is over this way," The woman said, walking toward the area where the necklaces are at, the back of the store. Shirayuki follows after the woman and saw all different kind of necklaces."The necklaces is very beautiful," Shirayuki said, looking at each one of them.

"Yes, they are here is the matching necklace for the bracelet." The woman said, pick up the necklace and hand it to Shiryauki.

"Wow that necklace is so beautiful," Shiryauki said, took the necklace from the woman. The necklace was two snowflakes on the chain a red and a blue snowflake.

"I think it will be beautiful on you," The woman said, smiling.

 ** **See you in the next chapter of Switched...****

 ** **The next chapter will be all about Prince Zen and his life in the castle. Here is a sneak peek of the next chapter :)****

 ** **Sneek peek of Chapter 3: "Prince Zen it is time to wake up now," The maid said, open the curtain so the sunlight hit Zen's face.****

 ** **"It is too easily in the morning," Zen said, let out a moan. Zen slowly open his eyes and close them again. "It is too bright,"****

 ** **"The queen told me to wake you up," The maid said, looking at Zen.****

 ** **"Fine," Zen said, sat up in the bed and looked at the maid.****


	3. Switched Chapter 3

**Switched**

 **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,119k**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Last time on the Switched...**

Shirayuki walked the store and saw some necklace, beautiful teacups, and teapot, small blanket, and bracelet. Shirayuki picks up a red and blue bracelet."That bracelet will look go on you," The woman said, walked up to Shiryauki again.

"Do you think so?" Shirayuki asked, looking at the woman.

"Yes, where also a matching necklace that is perfect for the bracelet." The woman answer, looking back at Shiryauki. "I can show you if you want me too,"

"Yes, please I want to see what the necklace look like," Shirayuki answer with a smile on her face.

"Great, the necklace is over this way," The woman said, walked toward the area where the necklace is at the back of the store. Shirayuki follows after the woman and saw all different kind of necklace.

"The necklace is very beautiful," Shirayuki said, looking at each one of them.

"Yes, they are here is the matching necklace for the bracelet." The woman said, pick up the necklace and hand it to Shiryauki.

"Wow that necklace is so beautiful," Shiryauki said, took the necklace from the woman. The necklace was two snowflake on the chain a red and a blue snowflake.

"I think it will be beautiful on you," The woman said, smiling.

 **Now on the Switched...**

"Prince Zen it is time to wake up now," The maid said, open the curtain so the sunlight hit Zen's face.

"It is easily in the morning," Zen said, let out a moan. Zen slowly open his eyes and close them again. "It is too bright,"

"The queen told me to wake you up," The maid said, looking at Zen.

"Fine," Zen said, sat up in the bed and looked at the maid. Zen swing his legs off the bed and stand up from the bed.

"I will leave so you can get dressed," The maid said, bow to Zen and walked out of the room. Zen walked over to his closet and get dressed like a royal get dressed in.

Zen walked out of his bedroom and down the hallway to his office. Zen open the door and saw Mitsuhide looking through some books. "Good morning, Prince Zen," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Good morning," Zen said, walked over to his desk and sat down on his chair. "What is the plan for today?" Zen asked, looking up at Mitsuhide.

"The queen what to go over with the wedding plan with you and you have a meeting to go today," Mitsuhide answer, looking back at Zen.

"Great the wedding plan," Zen said, let out a sigh. Zen pick up his pen and starting to sign some paperwork. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Zen said, looked up at the door.

The door handle turns and the door slowly open. walked in the room was Zen's mother. "Zen, I have been looking for you everywhere." Zen's mother said, walked up to his desk.

"You find me what is it, mother?" Zen asked, looking at his mother.

"We need to discuss you and Akira wedding plan." His mother answer, looking back at Zen. "I think the wedding should be bigger and better on your big day. what do you think?" His mother asked with a smile on her face.

"Well, talk to Akira and have her decide the wedding thing. I don't know anything about the wedding." Zen answer.

"Zen this is your wedding too. Maybe you and Akira should spend time together tomorrow and get to know each other." His mother said, narrowing her eyes at Zen.

"Fine, I will spend time her then," Zen said, narrowing his eyes back at his mother.

"That a good son," His mother said, walked out of her son office.

"Well, that went great," Zen said, let out a sigh.

"You don't want to marry Akira that bad?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"I want to be with someone I love," Zen answer, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"Maybe you should tell your mother how you feel about Akira," Mitsuhide said.

"She will never listen to me anyway," Zen said, looking away from Mitsuhide.

"Maybe," Mitsuhide said, walked over to the door. "But you will never know if you don't tell her how you feel," Mitsuhide said, open the door and walked out into the hallway.

"Maybe he right but I did tell my mother I will spread time with her tomorrow but if I don't feel anything toward her then I will tell my mother," Zen said to himself, letting out a sigh and got back to work.

Zen pick put his pen and start signing the paperwork again. After a while, Zen stand up and walked out of his office.

"Prince Zen," The guard said, bow to him when he walked down the hallway. Zen did not say anything but instead, he just walked down the hallway.

'Great I have a meeting right now,' Zen said, let out a sigh. Zen open the door to the meeting room and saw lords, Kings, Princess, Queen, and Princess all sitting around the table.

"Good afternoon, Prince Zen," They said, stand up and bow to him before sitting back down. Zen walked over to the table and sat down at his spot that he usually sitting when there's a meeting. Zen meeting went on for the rest of the day.

 **See you in the next chapter of Switched...**

 **The next chapter will be all about Princess Akira and about her life in the castle. Here is a sneak peek of the next chapter :)**

 **Sneek peek of Chapter 4: Akira got out of bed and got dressed. She grabs a hood and put it on. "Princess are you sure you want to sneak out of the castle and go to the village." A maid asked, looking at Akira.**

 **"I need to get away from the castle for a while and all the wedding planning," Akira said, looking back at the maid.**

 **"Where there is a tunnel under the castle that leads to the village. I can show you where it is," The maid said. "If you want me too?" She asked.**

 **"Yes, please," Akira said with a smile on her face.**

 **"Okay," The maid said, walked out of the room and down the hallway.**

 **Akira follows the maid down the hallway to the secret tunnel that is under the castle.**


	4. Switched Chapter 4

**Switched**

 **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,128k**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Last time on the Switched...**

"I want to be with someone I love," Zen answer, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"Maybe you should tell your mother how you feel about Akira," Mitsuhide said.

"She will never listen to me anyway," Zen said, looking away from Mitsuhide.

"Maybe," Mitsuhide said, walked over to the door. "But you will never know if you don't tell her how you feel," Mitsuhide said, open the door and walked out into the hallway.

"Maybe he right but I did tell my mother I will spread time with her tomorrow but if I don't feel anything toward her then I will tell my mother," Zen said to himself, letting out a sigh and got back to work.

Zen pick put his pen and start signing the paperwork again. After a while, Zen stand up and walked out of his office.

"Prince Zen," The guard said, bow to him when he walked down the hallway. Zen did not say anything but instead, he just walked down the hallway.

'Great I have a meeting right now,' Zen said, let out a sigh. Zen open the door to the meeting room and saw lords, Kings, Princess, Queen, and Princess all sitting around the table.

"Good afternoon, Prince Zen," They said, stand up and bow to him before sitting back down. Zen walked over to the table and sat down at his spot that he usually sitting when there's a meeting. Zen meeting went on for the rest of the day.

 **Now on the Switched...**

Akira got out of bed and got dressed. She grabs a hood and put it on. "Princess are you sure you want to sneak out of the castle and go to the village." A maid asked, looking at Akira.

"I need to get away from the castle for a while and all the wedding planning," Akira said, looking back at the maid.

"Where there is a tunnel under the castle that leads to the village. I can show you where it is," The maid said. "If you want me too?" She asked.

"Yes, please," Akira said with a smile on her face.

"Okay," The maid said, walked out of the room and down the hallway. Akira follows the maid down the hallway to the secret tunnel that is under the castle. The maid opens a door that leads to the tunnel. "The tunnel is this way," The maid said, walked down the staircase.

"Okay," Akira said, walked behind the maid.

"We have to get back here before lunchtime." The maid said, walked down the tunnel.

"Okay," Akira said with a smile on her face. She was happy to get out of the castle for a while. Akira and the maid finally got out of the castle wall and walked to the village.

"Where do you want to go first?" The maid asked, looking at Akira.

"Let go to the lake then let go a store and see what they have." Akira answer, looking back at the maid.

"Okay," The maid said with a smile. Akira and the maid went to the lake.

"Wow, it is so beautiful," Akira said, walked closer to the lake and looked at her reflection.

"Yes, it is my princess." The maid said, walked closer to the Akira.

"When he out please call me Akira." Akira order, turn her head half-way to looked at the maid.

"Yes, Pri- I mean Akira." The maid said, bow to her.

"The flowers are beautiful too," Akira said, pick some flowers and smell them. "And they smell so good,"

Akira stands up and throws the flower up in the air. When the flower fall making it beautiful all around her. "I think you are more happy outside of the castle." The maid said, looking at Akira.

"I am, I feel like I'm free from the castle and don't care about anything in the world," Akira said, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Do you want to marry the second prince of Clarine?" The maid asked, walked down a path with Akira that was in the garden by the lake and looked at beautiful flowers.

"I want to marry someone who loves me and I love him back. Zen and I both know we don't love each other but our parent wants us to get married." Akira said, letting out a sigh.

"I understand. Do you want to go into a store?" The maid asked.

"Yes, before he has to head back to the castle," Akira said, walked to a store.

"I head there a cute store in the village you will like," The maid said, walking beside her.

"Okay, I can't wait to see what the store is like," Akira said with a smile on her face.

"I been there a few months ago and it has beautiful and cute things." The maid said with a smile

"What do they all have there?" Akira asked, looking at the maid.

"I think you have to see it for yourself," The maid said, looking back at Akira.

"Okay," Akira said. After a while, Akira and the maid down the street and went into a store that has cute and beautiful stuff inside the store. Akira saw all different and beautiful thing all around the store.

 **See you in the next chapter of Switches...**

 **The next chapter will be all about Shiryauki and Akira. what will happen when the Shirayuki and Akira meet for the first time? Here is a sneak peek of the next chapter :)**

 **Sneek peek of Chapter 5: Akira and the maid walked in the store. "Hello want can't I do for you?" a woman asked, walked up to them with a smile on his face.**

 **"I'm was planning on looking around first to see what you guy all have," Akira answer, looking at the lady.**

 **"Okay, if you guys need anything at all please let me or another lady that work here know and he will be happy to help," The woman said, looking back at Akira with a smile on her face.**

 **"Okay, I will let you know. Thank you," Akira said with a smile. The woman walked away from Akira and the maid.**

 **Akira walked around the room when she heard a voice. "I think this necklace will look beautiful on you," A female voice said on the other side of the shelf.**

 **"I think I will get them." Another female voice said.**


	5. Switched Chapter 5

**Switched**

 **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,142k**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Last time on the Switched...**

"Do you want to marry the second prince of Clarine?" The maid asked, walked down a path with Akira that was in the garden by the lake and looked at beautiful flowers.

"I want to marry someone who loves me and I love him back. Zen and I both know we don't love each other but our parent wants us to get married." Akira said, letting out a sigh.

"I understand. Do you want to go into a store?" The maid asked.

"Yes, before he has to head back to the castle," Akira said, walked to a store.

"I head there a cute store in the village you will like," The maid said, walking beside her.

"Okay, I can't wait to see what the store is like," Akira said with a smile on her face.

"I been there a few months ago and it has beautiful and cute things." The maid said with a smile

"What do they all have there?" Akira asked, looking at the maid.

"I think you have to see it for yourself," The maid said, looking back at Akira.

"Okay," Akira said. After a while, Akira and the maid down the street and went into a store that has cute and beautiful stuff inside the store. Akira saw all different and beautiful thing all around the store.

 **Now on the Switched...**

Akira and the maid walked in the store. "Hello want can't I do for you?" a woman asked, walked up to them with a smile on his face.

"I'm was planning on looking around first to see what you guy all have," Akira answer, looking at the lady.

"Okay, if you guys need anything at all please let me or another lady that work here know and he will be happy to help," The woman said, looking back at Akira with a smile on her face.

"Okay, I will let you know. Thank you," Akira said with a smile. The woman walked away from Akira and the maid.

Akira walked around the room when she heard a voice. "I think this necklace will look beautiful on you," A female voice said on the other side of the shelf.

"I think I will get them." Another female voice said.

"Great decision," The woman said. Akira looked around the shelf and saw Shirayuki bright red hair while Shirayuki was talking to a girl that works at the store. Akira eyes got wide when she saw that Shirayuki look so much like her.

"Akira, what is it?" The maid asked, walked up to Akira.

"That girl," Akira said, staring Shirayuki.

"What about what girl?" The maid asked, looked at what Akira was looking at Shirayuki.

"She has bright red hair just like mine," Akira said, watch Shirayuki follow the lady to the front desk. Akira follows Shirayuki who walked out of the store after paying for the necklace and the bracelet.

"Hey, Miss," Akira said, run up to Shirayuki.

"Yes," Shirayuki said, turn around and looked at Akira. Shirayuki eyes got wide in shock when she saw Akira hair color.

"Hi, I'm Akira," Akira said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Shirayuki," Shirayuki said, smiling back at her.

"Can we talk alone let go and get some coffee?" Akira asked.

"Sure," Shirayuki answer, walked toward the coffee shop with Akira and the maid.

They walked in the coffee shop and order there coffee then when to sit at a table. "I was wonder why do we look like each other?" Akira asked, took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't know. maybe lost sister," Shirayuki answer.

"I don't think so. I'm actually a royal member and I'm supposed to be married to the second prince of Clarines, Prince Zen." Akira said.

"Oh, I did not know, I'm sorry I did not notice at first," Shriayuki said, bowing her head to Akira.

"It okay, I did not want anyone to know about it," Akira said, looking at Shirayuki with a smile on her face.

"So why are you out of the castle?" Shirayuki asked, looking back at Akira.

"I want to get away from the castle before I get married." Akira answer, looking down at her coffee cup.

"It did not sound like you want to marry the second prince of Clarines," Shirayuki said.

"I don't and Zen did not want to marry me either. But our family want to bring our kingdom together." Akira said, looked back up at Akira.

"Oh," Shirayuki said.

"I know Zen want to marry someone he loves and I want to marry someone I love but I don't think our family will hear us out," Akira said.

"Well, you will never know if you don't try," Shirayuki said, close her eyes and smile at Akira.

"You are right, Thank you," Akira said, took Shirayuki's hand. Shiryauki opens her eyes and looked at Akira.

"You are welcome, Akira," Shirayuki said.

"Shirayuki, can we go someone else without anyone around us?" Akira asked.

"Okay, we can go back to my house," Shirayuki said, stand up from the chair.

"Okay, that will be fine with me," Akira said, stand up from the chair.

"I also have two roommates but he has rooms that are empty," Shirayuki said, looking at Akira.

"Okay, will they be home?" Akira asked, looking back at Shiryauki.

"I don't know," Shiryauki answer.

Shirayuki, Akira, and the maid walked out of the coffee shop and went down the street to go to Shirayuki's home.

 **See you in the next chapter of Switched...**

 **The next chapter will be about Shirayuki and Akira. What are Akira and Shirayuki planning in the next chapter? here is a sneak peek of the next chapter :)**

 **Sneek peek of Chapter 6: Shirayuki, Akira, and The maid got into Shirayuki's house where it was empty. Shirayuki did not know where Obi and Kiki went run off too.**

 **"My room is upstairs. I don't know when my roommate is coming back," Shriayuki said, walked up the staircase followed by Akira and the maid.** **Shirayuki opens her bedroom door and lets Akira and the maid walked in the room. "Please have a seat anywhere you like," Shiryauki said, walked over to a chair.**

 **"Thank you," Akira said, walked over to Shirayuki's bed and sat down with the maid.**

 **"It not a problem," Shirayuki said with a smile. "So what do you want to talk about?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Akira and the maid.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Switched**

 **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,147k**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Last time on the Switched...**

"You are welcome, Akira," Shirayuki said.

"Shirayuki, can we go someone else without anyone around us?" Akira asked.

"Okay, we can go back to my house," Shirayuki said, stand up from the chair.

"Okay, that will be fine with me," Akira said, stand up from the chair.

"I also have two roommates but he has rooms that are empty," Shirayuki said, looking at Akira.

"Okay, will they be home?" Akira asked, looking back at Shiryauki.

"I don't know," Shiryauki answer.

Shirayuki, Akira, and the maid walked out of the coffee shop and went down the street to go to Shirayuki's home.

 **Now on the Switched...**

Shirayuki, Akira, and The maid got into Shirayuki's house where it was empty. Shirayuki did not know where Obi and Kiki went run off too.

"My room is upstairs. I don't know when my roommate is coming back," Shriayuki said, walked up the staircase followed by Akira and the maid. Shirayuki opens her bedroom door and lets Akira and the maid walked in the room. "Please have a seat anywhere you like," Shiryauki said, walked over to a chair.

"Thank you," Akira said, walked over to Shirayuki's bed and sat down with the maid.

"It not a problem," Shirayuki said with a smile. "So what do you want to talk about?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Akira and the maid.

"I was thinking maybe we should switch place just for a week," Akira said, looking back at Shirayuki.

"Are you sure you want to switch place with me?" Shiryauki asked.

"Yes, I want to know how it feels to be a normal girl just for a week, Please Shirayuki before get married to the prince." Akira answer, bow her head to Shirayuki.

"But will the prince find out that we switch places?" Shirayuki asked, looking at her.

"No, he will not know the difference. he did not know anything about me." Akira said, looked back at her.

"Okay, if we do. I don't know how to be a princess." Shirayuki said, looking out of the window that was by her bed

"I can teach you how to be a princess and how to do all the princesses stuff," Akira said, stand up from the bed. "Do you have some books?" Akira asked.

"Yes, on my desk over there." Shirayuki answer, point to her desk. "But they are not princesses books," Shirayuki said.

"I know but you need to learn how to balance the books on top of your head," Akira said, walked over to the desk and pick up the book.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, stand up from the chair and looked at Akira. Akira walked over to Shirayuki and put two books on top of Shirayuki's head. "So what do I do?" Shirayuki asked.

"Just walk straight and keep the book balanced on your head," Akira said, watch Shirayuki stand by the window then walked to the door and back. "That looks great," Akira said, clip her hand together.

"What else do I have to do?" Shirayuki asked,

"Okay, now we need to teach you how to eat like a princess," Akira said, pull out a chair from Shiryauki's desk.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, sat down on the chair and looking at her desk.

"You need to stand up straight while you eat you can never slouch at the dinner table," Akira said, looking down at Shirayuki.

Shirayuki sat up straight and looked straight ahead. "How did this look?" Shirayuki asked, turning her head to look at Akira.

"That looks great," Akira said, with a smile on her face. "but how are you waves? Akira asked.

"Wave?" Shirayuki answer with a question.

"Yes, all princess need to properly." Akira answer. "Now show me how you wave," Akira said, watch Shriayuki wave like she usually does. "Okay, Now wave like a princess."

"Okay," Shirayuki said, waving as a princess should do.

"That looks great," Akira said with a smile.

"Princess Akira, we need to hurry up before people find out you are gone from the castle." The maid said, looking at Akira.

"Okay, let go and change our clothes," Akira said.

"Okay," Shriayuki said, looking at Akira. After a while, Shiryauki and Akira switched clothes.

"Ella will help you inside the castle if you don't know anything," Akira said, looking at Shiryauki.

"Okay, thank you," Shirayuki said, put on Akira's hood.

"We should get going Shiryauki," Ella said, walked over to the door.

"Okay," Shriayuki said, follow after Ella.

"Take care now," Akira said, waving at Shirayuki and Ella. Shirayuki and Ella walked down the street to the castle.

"There a tunnel that Akira use to get out of the castle," Ella said, walked over to where the tunnel was at.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, follow after her. Shirayuki and Ella walked down the tunnel and got into the castle. "The castle is so beautiful," Shirayuki said, looking around.

"Akira room is this way," Ella said, walked down the hallway to Akira's bedroom. Ella opens the door and lets Shirayuki walked in the room first.

"The room is big," Shriayuki said, looking around the room.

"Will it made for a princess," Ella said, close the door behind her.

"Are you okay that princess Akira and I switched place?" Shirayuki asked, turn around and looked at Ella.

"Akira did not like being in the castle and forced to get married to a prince," Ella said, looking back at her. Shirayuki took off the hood and set it down on a chair.

"I totally understand," Shiryauki said, walked over to the window and looked out. 'it is beautiful here but how can I act like the princess Akira,' Shirayuki said to herself.

 **See you in the next chapter of Switched...**

 **The next chapter will be about Zen and Shiryauki who pretending to be the princess of Akira. Here is a sneak peek of chapter 7 :)**

 **Sneak peek Chapter 7: It was day one when Shirayuki and Akira switched place. In the castle, Shirayuki woke up early in the morning pretending to be the princess Akira.**

 **Shirayuki swings her legs off the bed and stands up. She walked over to the closet and got dressed. Then there was a knock on the door. "yes who is it?" Shirayuki asked, walked over to the door.**

 **"It is me, prince Zen," Zen voice said, on the other side of the door. Shirayuki opens the door and saw Prince Zen stand there. "What can I do for you, Prince Zen," Shriayuki asked, trying to sound like the Princess Akira.** **  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Switched**

 **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,152k**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Last time on the Switched...**

"There a tunnel that Akira use to get out of the castle," Ella said, walked over to where the tunnel was at.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, follow after her. Shirayuki and Ella walked down the tunnel and got into the castle. "The castle is so beautiful," Shirayuki said, looking around.

"Akira room is this way," Ella said, walked down the hallway to Akira's bedroom. Ella opens the door and lets Shirayuki walked in the room first.

"The room is big," Shriayuki said, looking around the room.

"Will it made for a princess," Ella said, close the door behind her.

"Are you okay that princess Akira and I switched place?" Shirayuki asked, turn around and looked at Ella.

"Akira did not like being in the castle and forced to get married to a prince," Ella said, looking back at her. Shirayuki took off the hood and set it down on a chair.

"I totally understand," Shiryauki said, walked over to the window and looked out. 'it is beautiful here but how can I act like the princess Akira,' Shirayuki said to herself.

 **Now on the Switched...**

It was day one when Shirayuki and Akira switched place. In the castle, Shirayuki woke up early in the morning pretending to be the princess Akira.

Shirayuki swings her legs off the bed and stands up. She walked over to the closet and got dressed. Then there was a knock on the door. "yes who is it?" Shirayuki asked, walked over to the door.

"It is me, prince Zen," Zen voice said, on the other side of the door. Shirayuki opens the door and saw Prince Zen stand there. "What can I do for you, Prince Zen," Shriayuki asked, trying to sound like the Princess Akira.

"My mother wants us to spend more time with each other," Zen said, looking at Shiryauki. "Where do you want to do?" Zen asked.

"I don't know," Shirayuki answer, looking back at Zen. "Maybe I want to take a walked in the garden," Shriayuki said with a smile.

"Then let get going," Zen said.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, walked out of the room and close the door behind her.

Zen and Shiryauki walked down the hallway to the garden. Zen and Shiryauki walked in the garden. "The flowers are so beautiful," Shirayuki said, kneel down and looked at the flowers.

"They are just flowers," Zen said, looking down at Shirayuki.

"Flower has beauty just like everything else in the world but I don't think you will understand," Shriayuki said, looking away from Zen.

Zen eyes got wide when Shirayuki say that. 'I never had someone talk to me like that before." Zen said to himself.

"You know a lot about flowers," Zen said, looking away from Shiryauki.

"I know about herbs and flower before grandma," Shirayuki said, stand up from the ground.

"Grandma the former queen of your kingdom know herb?" Zen asked with a confused look on his face.

"Oh yes, she loves flowers," Shiryauki said, looking at Zen.

"You are different," Zen said, making Shirayuki eyes wide in shock.

'Did he find out that Akira and I switch place,' Shiryauki said to her self. "What do you mean by that?" Shiryauki asked with a smile.

"You are different from other girls have never met." Zen answer, walked down the path.

"Is that a bad thing?" Shirayuki asked, follow Zen.

"No, no one will ever talk to be like that before because I'm a prince and that all they ever see me as," Zen said, turn his head to look at Shiryauki.

"Only person standing in front of me is a person just like everyone else. You are just different because just a title that you were giving the day you were born." Shirayuki said, walked passed Zen when he stops walking.

"Akira, let go back to the castle. I'm getting a little bit tire." Zen said, walked back to the castle and Shiryauki follow after him. Shiryauki walked to her bedroom while Zen went to his bedroom.

Zen walked in his room and laid down on the bed. "Akira is different from another girl I have ever met before," Zen said, looked up at the ceiling.

There was a knock on the door. "Prince Zen, it is me Mitsuhide," Mitsuhide said.

"What it is Mitsuhide?" Zen asked, sat up in his bed. The door open and walked in the room.

"How were you day with Princess Akira?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"Akira is different from another girl. she speaks her mind and I actually kind of like it is a way." Zen answer, looking back at Zen.

"Are you going to spend more time with her then?" Mitsuhide asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'm thinking maybe take her on a horseback riding tomorrow." Zen answer, laid back down on his bed.

"Okay, well I will be leaving now," Mitsuhide said, walked out of the room and close the door behind him. Zen got out of the bed and walked over to the window and saw Shiryauki in her room brushing her hair while she walked around her bedroom.

"She so beautiful," Zen said. "Wait a few minutes ago I did not want to marry her but now it is different," Zen said, placing his hand on his face.

Zen then walked back over to the bed and laid down for the night. Zen close his eyes and fall asleep.

 **Meanwhile with Shiryauki...**

Shirayuki brushes her hair and was getting ready to go to bed. Shirayuki walked over to the window and saw that Zen light was on then a few minutes it was off.

"I guess he went to bed," Shirayuki said, walked over to the bed and laid down. "I guess I will go to bed too," Shirayuki said, close her eyes and fall asleep for the rest of the night.

 **See you in the next chapter of Switches...**

 **The next chapter will be about Akiza and how her first day staying in the village went. Here is the sneak peek of the next chapter :)**

 **Sneak peek of Chapter 8: Akira woke up the next morning and got dressed. "Shirayuki, breakfast is ready," Kiki said from down the staircase.**

 **"Okay," Akira said, walked out of the room and head down the staircase. "What are for breakfast?" Akira said trying to sound like Shiryauki, sat down at the table.**

 **"We have scrambled eggs and sausage," Obi said, set a plate down in front of Akira.**

 **"And this time Obi did not burn anything this morning," Kiki said, sat down next to Akira.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Switched**

 **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,163k**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Last time on the Switched...**

Shirayuki brushes her hair and was getting ready to go to bed. Shirayuki walked over to the window and saw that Zen light was on then a few minutes it was off.

"I guess he went to bed," Shirayuki said, walked over to the bed and laid down. "I guess I will go to bed too," Shirayuki said, close her eyes and fall asleep for the rest of the night.

 **Now on the Switched...**

Akira woke up the next morning and got dressed. "Shirayuki, breakfast is ready," Kiki said from down the staircase.

"Okay," Akira said, walked out of the room and head down the staircase. "What are for breakfast?" Akira said trying to sound like Shiryauki, sat down at the table.

"We have scrambled eggs and sausage," Obi said, set a plate down in front of Akira.

"And this time Obi did not burn anything this morning," Kiki said, sat down next to Akira.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Obi asked, looking at Kiki.

"Yesterday you burn cookies," Kiki said, looking away from Obi.

"I did that one time," Obi said.

"make it five times," Kiki said, took a sip of her water. Akira picks up her fork and took a bite of her scrambled eggs. Obi and Kiki watch her closely on how she was eating and how she was acting.

"Is something wrong?" Akira asked, looking at Kiki and Obi.

"We know Shiryauki for a long time and You are not here. So you are you?" Kiki asked, narrowing her eyes at Akira.

"So you find out that fast. I'm princess Akira. and I supposed to be married the second prince of Clarines. I meet Shirayuki at a store and asked her to switch me places for a week." Akiza answer, looking at Kiki.

"So Shirayuki is in the castle pretending to be you and you are pretending to be Shriayuki," Obi said in shock.

"Yes, I don't want to marry the second prince of Clarines. I want to marry someone I love." Akira said.

"But what about if Shiryauki fall in love with the prince?" Obi asked, looking at Akira.

"There nothing I can do about that," Akira said, looking down at her plate.

"Well, if you are here for a week, let have some fun before you get back to that boring life," Obi said, sat up from his chair.

"Where are we going?" Akira asked, looking up at him.

"There a garden in the forest that the village makes a while go." Obi answer.

"Shiryauki also helps make the garden too," Kiki said.

"Ready? I will love to go then," Akira said, stand up from her chair. "Kiki are you going to come with us?" Akira asked, looking at Kiki.

"Yeah," Kiki answer, stand up from the chair and went over to the door. "Let get going," Kiki said, open the door.

"Okay," Akira asked, walked out of the house. Obi, Akira, and Kiki all walked down the street.

"There a path that leads to the garden," Obi said, walked over to the path that lends in the forest to the garden.

"Okay," Akira said with a smile while she follows Obi to the path.

"Akira, do you love the second prince?" Kiki asked, looking at Akira.

"No, I don't. I don't know him very that well," Akira answer, looking back at Kiki.

"Maybe after we get done seeing the garden let go and get coffee," Obi said, turn his head to look at Kiki and Akira.

"Yeah, that will be fun," Akira said, looking at Obi with love in her eyes.

Kiki looked at Obi then back at Akira. "Are you fall for him," Kiki answer whisper in her ear.

"What? No...I don't know," Akira said, looking down at the ground.

"What are you guys talking about?" Obi asked, staring at them.

"Nothing," Kiki and Akira answer at the same time.

After a while, Akira, Obi, and Kiki got to the garden. "Wow, it is so beautiful," Akira said, walking closer to the flowers. "So Shirayuki help make this garden?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, She sometimes comes out here to water the flowers. Well, if she is in the castle that means we have to water the flowers." Obi said, water Akira kneel down on the flower and smell the flowers.

"How do we do that?" Akira said, looked at Obi.

"I don't know. I never come out here and help her before." Obi answer, looking away from Akira.

"He never thought it until not to water the flower," Kiki said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Okay, Okay, you catch me I was not planning on watering the flower and away it looks like it going to rain," Obi said, looking up at the sky.

"Should we head back then," Akira said, stand up from the ground.

"Okay," Obi said, heading by to the village follow by Kiki and Akira.

Before they went back home, they grab a cup of coffee. "The cloud is getting dark," Akira said, looking up at the clouding sky.

"Yeah, let get home before it starting to rain," Obi said, walked down the street to the house. Obi open the door and walked into the house with Kiki and Akira.

"I have a lot of fun today," Akira said, took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm glad," Kiki said, sat down a couch.

"That good," Obi said, sat down on a chair. "You can come and seat," Obi said, looking at Akira.

"Okay, Thank you," Akira said, sat down beside Kiki. They talked all night until it was time for bedtime. Akira went up to Shirayuki's bedroom and laid down on the bed. After a while, Akira closer her eyes and fall asleep.

 **See you in the next chapter of Switched..**

 **Next chapter is all about Zen and Shirayuki. Did Zen start to have feels for Shirayuki who he thinks it is Akira?**

 **Sneek peek of Chapter 9: The next morning Shirayuki woke up and find a letter on the ground by her door. Shirayuki walked over to the door and pick up the letter.**

 **Shirayuki saw it was from The second Prince, Zen. She opens the letter and starting to read the letter that only have six words. It says meet me out in the garden.**

 **Shirayuki looked at the letter with a smile on her face. She went over to her closet and put on a dress. After she got on the dress, She walked out of her room and went to the garden. She saw Zen standing in the middle of the garden, looking at the flowers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Switched**

 **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,084k**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Last time on the Switched...**

Before they went back home, they grab a cup of coffee. "The cloud is getting dark," Akira said, looking up at the clouding sky.

"Yeah, let get home before it starting to rain," Obi said, walked down the street to the house. Obi open the door and walked into the house with Kiki and Akira.

"I have a lot of fun today," Akira said, took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm glad," Kiki said, sat down a couch.

"That good," Obi said, sat down on a chair. "You can come and seat," Obi said, looking at Akira.

"Okay, Thank you," Akira said, sat down beside Kiki. They talked all night until it was time for bedtime. Akira went up to Shirayuki's bedroom and laid down on the bed. After a while, Akira closer her eyes and fall asleep.

 **Now on the Switched...**

The next morning Shirayuki woke up and find a letter on the ground by her door. Shirayuki walked over to the door and pick up the letter.

Shirayuki saw it was from The second Prince, Zen. She opens the letter and starting to read the letter that only have six words. It says meet me out in the garden.

Shirayuki looked at the letter with a smile on her face. She went over to her closet and put on a dress. After she got on the dress, She walked out of her room and went to the garden. She saw Zen standing in the middle of the garden, looking at the flowers.

"Hello Zen," Shirayuki said, walked over to him.

"Hey," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki. Zen hand Shiryauki red rose and took her hand.

"Zen, they are beautiful," Shirayuki said, looking down at the flower. Zen pull Shiryauki closer to him and kiss her on the lips. "Zen, what are you doing?" Shiryauki asked in shock.

"I love you, Akira. I never thought I will ever fall in love with you," Zen said, kiss her again and this time he used his tongue to enter Shirayuki month.

Shirayuki gives in and kiss him back. Zen break the kiss and looked at Shiryauki. "I can't wait to be married to you Akira," Zen said with a smile.

'A week you will be married to Akira but not me,' Shirayuki said to herself. "yeah me too. I'm going back to my room. I just not feeling so great today," Shirayuki said.

"Okay, get some rest," Zen said with a smile.

"Okay, I will," Shirayuki said, walked back to the bedroom. Shirayuki opens her bedroom door and walked into the room. "What is wrong with me. I can't fall in love with the prince." Shirayuki said, walked over to the bed and laid down on the bed.

Shirayuki let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling. "And I can't believe that he kisses me," Shirayuki said, touch her lips. "He going to married Princess Akira and I need to forget about him," Shirayuki said, close her eyes and fall asleep.

After a while, there was a knock on the door. Shirayuki opens her eyes and walked over to the door to answer it. It was Zen carrying a tray of soup. "I brought you some soup," Zen said, looking at Shiryauki.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, about to take the tray from Zen.

"No, let me bring it in for you," Zen said, move the tray away from Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, let Zen in the room. Zen walked over to the table and set the tray down on the table. "Thank you," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"It not a problem for my future wife," Zen said, pull out a chair and took Shirayuki's hand. "Please, have a seat," Zen said, pull Shirayuki over to the chair and Shirayuki sat down.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, watch Zen sat down beside her. Shirayuki picks up her spoon and took a sip of her soup.

"Akira, I'm sorry that I kiss you out in the garden. I did not know what comes over me." Zen said, looked at Shirayuki.

"It okay, I was just in shock," Shirayuki said, looking back at Zen.

"Next time, I will ask to kiss you," Zen said with a smile.

"Okay," Shirayuki said with a smile. Shirayuki finish eating and Zen stand up from the chair.

"I will take the tray and have you get some rest," Zen said, pick up the tray and walked out of the room.

Shirayuki walked over to her bed and laid down on the bed. "I have five move day until I return back to my old life," Shirayuki said, closing her eyes and fall asleep.

 **See you in the next chapter of Switched...**

 **Next chapter is about Zen, Shiryauki, and Akira. Will the real Akira falls in love with Zen or did she fall in love with Obi?**

 **Sneak peek chapter 10: It been a week now and it was time for Shirayuki and Akira took switch back. Akira meets Shirayuki at the tunnel and waiting for her to meet her at the end of the tunnel.**

 **The maid Ella walked out of the tunnel first then Shirayuki. "Did you have fun in the village?" Shiryauki asked.**

 **"Yes, very much," Akira said with a smile. "How was the castle?" Akira asked, looked at Shirayuki.**

 **"It was fun but I think Zen fall in love with you know," Shirayuki said, looking back at Akira.**

 **"No, He falls in love with you," Akira said, took Shirayuki hand.**

 **"He thinks I'm you," Shirayuki said, hugging her tight. "Take care now," Shirayuki said, let go of her and walked away from Akira and Ella.**

 **"I will," Akira said, watch Shirayuki walked away from her with tears in her eyes.**

 **"Princess it is time to go," Ella said, walked up to her.**

 **"Okay," Akira said, walked into the tunnel. Akira walked down the tunnel and got inside the castle. Akira and Ella walked down the hallway to Akira's bedroom. "All the maids are getting ready for the wedding in two days," Ella said open the door.**

 **"Okay, thank you," Akira said, walked into her bedroom.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Switched**

 **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,007k**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Last time on the Switched...**

"Akira, I'm sorry that I kiss you out in the garden. I did not know what comes over me." Zen said, looked at Shirayuki.

"It okay, I was just in shock," Shirayuki said, looking back at Zen.

"Next time, I will ask to kiss you," Zen said with a smile.

"Okay," Shirayuki said with a smile. Shirayuki finish eating and Zen stand up from the chair.

"I will take the tray and have you get some rest," Zen said, pick up the tray and walked out of the room.

Shirayuki walked over to her bed and laid down on the bed. "I have five move day until I return back to my old life," Shirayuki said, closing her eyes and fall asleep.

 **Now on the Switched...**

It been a week now and it was time for Shirayuki and Akira took switch back. Akira meets Shirayuki at the tunnel and waiting for her to meet her at the end of the tunnel.

The maid Ella walked out of the tunnel first then Shirayuki. "Did you have fun in the village?" Shiryauki asked.

"Yes, very much," Akira said with a smile. "How was the castle?" Akira asked, looked at Shirayuki.

"It was fun but I think Zen fall in love with you know," Shirayuki said, looking back at Akira.

"No, He falls in love with you," Akira said, took Shirayuki hand.

"He thinks I'm you," Shirayuki said, hugging her tight. "Take care now," Shirayuki said, let go of her and walked away from Akira and Ella.

"I will," Akira said, watch Shirayuki walked away from her with tears in her eyes.

"Princess it is time to go," Ella said, walked up to her.

"Okay," Akira said, walked into the tunnel. Akira walked down the tunnel and got inside the castle. Akira and Ella walked down the hallway to Akira's bedroom. "All the maids are getting ready for the wedding in two days," Ella said open the door.

"Okay, thank you," Akira said, walked into her bedroom.

When Ella close the door and Akira looked out of the window. "I don't love Zen. I fall in love with Obi." Akira said with tears in her eyes.

 **Flashback...**

"Obi, the stars are so beautiful," Akira said, looking up at the night sky.

"Yes, it is," Obi said, took Akira's hand and looked up at the night sky too. Obi pull Akira close to him and kiss her on the lips. "I love you Akira. I know you are getting married to a prince but I want to tell you that." Obi said, kiss her again.

"I love you too," Akira said, wrap her arms around Obi and kiss him back. "I wish it can be this way," Akira said, hold Obi tight in her arms.

 **End of Flashback...**

"What are you doing to do now?" Ella asked, watch Akira laid down on the bed.

"I don't know," Akira answer, close her eyes and fall asleep.

 **Meanwhile with Shirayuki...**

Shirayuki got home and being attack by Kiki with a big hug. "How are you?" Kiki asked, looking at Shiryauki.

"I'm good," Shirayuki said, looking back at Kiki.

"Well, That great. You need to tell us everything about the castle," Kiki said, took Shirayuki's hand.

"I will, but I'm just a little bit tired right now," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Okay go upstairs and get some rest," Kiki said with a smile. Shirayuki went upstairs to her bedroom and laid down on her bed. 'I can't stop thinking about Zen," Shiryauki said to herself.

 **Flashback...**

Zen and Shirayuki sat on the grass looking at the floors. "Akira, I promise that I will make you a happy bride," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

'The real Akira is lucky to have you,' Shirayuki said to herself. "I also will try my best to be a good wife to you," Shirayuki said, looking back at Zen.

"You are perfect just the way you are," Zen said, lend in and kiss Shiryauki on the lips. "I love you, Akira."

"I love you too, Zen," Shirayuki said with a fake smile.

 **End of Flashback...**

'I will always love Zen,' Shirayuki said to herself. Shirayuki turns on her side and put her hand under her head. She closes her eyes and falls asleep dreaming about Zen all night long.

 **See you in the next chapter of Switched...**

 **Next chapter will be all about Akira and Zen. Will Akira tells Zen truth that Shirayuki was pretending to be her for a week or will she get married to the second prince Zen Wisteria?**

 **Sneak peek of chapter 11: Two day finally arrives and Akira was in her room putting on her wedding dress while she was looking at herself in the mirror. "Akira, are you sure you want to go through this," Ella asked, looking up at Akira.**

 **"I have to go through rather I like it or not," Akira said, walked out of her bedroom. Akira walked down the hallway with Ella beside her.**

 **"Princess are you ready?" A butler said, walked up to her.**

 **"Yes, I am," Akira said, standing in front of a double door.**

 **"Open the door," The butler said, looking at the two guards. The guards open the double door open and Akira slowly walked down the aisle. She saw Zen standing there looking at her with a smile on his face.**

 **Zen walked up to Akira and took her hand. They walked up to the preacher and stand in front of him. "We are gathered here today to join Prince Zen and Princess Akira on this special day," The preacher said, looking at the crowd of people behind Zen and Akira.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Switched**

 **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,001k**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Last time on the Switched...**

"I will, but I'm just a little bit tired right now," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Okay go upstairs and get some rest," Kiki said with a smile. Shirayuki went upstairs to her bedroom and laid down on her bed. 'I can't stop thinking about Zen," Shiryauki said to herself.

Flashback...

Zen and Shirayuki sat on the grass looking at the floors. "Akira, I promise that I will make you a happy bride," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

'The real Akira is lucky to have you,' Shirayuki said to herself. "I also will try my best to be a good wife to you," Shirayuki said, looking back at Zen.

"You are perfect just the way you are," Zen said, lend in and kiss Shiryauki on the lips. "I love you, Akira."

"I love you too, Zen," Shirayuki said with a fake smile.

End of Flashback...

'I will always love Zen,' Shirayuki said to herself. Shirayuki turns on her side and put her hand under her head. She closes her eyes and falls asleep dreaming about Zen all night long.

 **Now on the Switched...**

Two day finally arrives and Akira was in her room putting on her wedding dress while she was looking at herself in the mirror. "Akira, are you sure you want to go through this," Ella asked, looking up at Akira.

"I have to go through rather I like it or not," Akira said, walked out of her bedroom. Akira walked down the hallway with Ella beside her.

"Princess are you ready?" A butler said, walked up to her.

"Yes, I am," Akira said, standing in front of a double door.

"Open the door," The butler said, looking at the two guards. The guards open the double door open and Akira slowly walked down the aisle. She saw Zen standing there looking at her with a smile on his face.

Zen walked up to Akira and took her hand. They walked up to the preacher and stand in front of him. "We are gathered here today to join Prince Zen and Princess Akira on this special day," The preacher said, looking at the crowd of people behind Zen and Akira. "Do you Prince Zen take Princess Akira to be your wife in sickness and in health, for richest and poor until death do we part?" The preacher said, looking at Zen.

"I do," Zen said, looked at Akira with a smile on his face.

"Do you princess Akira take Prince Zen to be your husband in sickness and in health, for richest and poor until death do we part?" The preacher asked, looking at Akira. Akira looked to the crowd then back at Zen.

"I...I don't," Akira said, hearing everyone in shock. "I'm sorry,Zen" Akira said, run down the aisle.

"Akira, wait," Zen said, catch after her and grab her hand. "Why don't you want to marry me know?" Zen asked, looking at Akira.

"Because I'm not the girl you should marry." Akira answer with tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Zen asked.

"A week ago I went into the village and find a girl that looks like me so I asked her to switch place with me for a week. That the girl you should marry not me you love her." Akira said, feel Zen let go of her arms.

"So you never want to get married," Zen said, looked down at the ground.

"No, I fall in love with someone in the village and I love him so much," Akira said, looked up at Zen.

"What is the meaning of this." Zen's mother said, walking over to them.

"Mother," Zen said, turn his head to look at his mother.

"You are supposed to be marrying my son," Zen's mother said, looking at Akira.

"I don't-" Akira was cut off my Zen.

"No, mother we don't love each other. She is in love with someone else and I'm too in love with someone else. You can force us to get married if we don't want to. " Zen said, narrowing his eyes.

"What you can't be?" She asked in wide eyes.

"Yes, I am and I'm going to look for her and I want to married her." Zen answer, walked out of the castle. Zen got on a house and read to the village.

 **See you in the next chapter of Switched...**

 **Next chapter is all about Zen and Shiryauki. Well, Zen find Shirayuki in the village or will he give up looking for her?  
**

 **Sneak peek of Chapter 12: Shirayuki walked down a path into the forest to the garden that she helps built with the village people. She waters the flowers when she here a noises up in the tree.**

 **"What is that you,Obi?" Shirayuki asked, looking up.**

 **"How did you know it was me," Obi said, jump down from the tree.**

 **"I only know that you love climbing trees," Shirayuki said, looking at Obi.**

 **"You know I like climbing trees," Obi said, with a laugh.**

 **"After I get done watering the flowers let get some coffee," Shirayuki said, starting watering the flowers again.**

 **"Okay, that sounds great," Obi said with a big smile.**

 **After a while, Shiryuki got done water the flowers and head back to the village to get a cup of coffee. "It looks like it going to snow," Obi said, walked down the street carried his cup of coffee.**

 **"Yes, it is," Shirayuki said, looking up at the sky. "Well, let home before it starting to snow," Shiryauki said with a smile on her face.**

 **"Okay," Obi said, walking beside Shirayuki.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Switched**

 **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,148k**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Last time on the Switched...**

"No, I fall in love with someone in the village and I love him so much," Akira said, looked up at Zen.

"What is the meaning of this." Zen's mother said, walking over to them.

"Mother," Zen said, turn his head to look at his mother.

"You are supposed to be marrying my son," Zen's mother said, looking at Akira.

"I don't-" Akira was cut off my Zen.

"No, mother we don't love each other. She is in love with someone else and I'm too in love with someone else. You can force us to get married if we don't want to. " Zen said, narrowing his eyes.

"What you can't be?" She asked in wide eyes.

"Yes, I am and I'm going to look for her and I want to married her." Zen answer, walked out of the castle. Zen got on a house and read to the village.

 **Now on the Switched...**

Shirayuki walked down a path into the forest to the garden that she helps built with the village people. She waters the flowers when she here a noises up in the tree.

"What is that you, Obi?" Shirayuki asked, looking up.

"How did you know it was me," Obi said, jump down from the tree.  
"I only know that you love climbing trees," Shirayuki said, looking at Obi.

"You know I like climbing trees," Obi said, with a laugh.

"After I get done watering the flowers let get some coffee," Shirayuki said, starting watering the flowers again.

"Okay, that sounds great," Obi said with a big smile.

After a while, Shiryuki got done water the flowers and head back to the village to get a cup of coffee. "It looks like it going to snow," Obi said, walked down the street carried his cup of coffee.

"Yes, it is," Shirayuki said, looking up at the sky. "Well, let home before it starting to snow," Shiryauki said with a smile on her face.

"Okay," Obi said, walking beside Shirayuki. Obi open the door and let Shirayuki walked in the house first.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, went over to the couch a sat down.

"Where Kiki?" Shirayuki asked, looking at around the house.

"I don't know maybe she went out," Obi said, sat down on a chair.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, took a sip of her coffee. Shirayuki put her coffee on the coffee table and laid down on the couch.

 **Meanwhile with Zen...**

Zen got to the village and got off his horse. "Prince Zen," a man said, walked up to him.

"Hi, can you hold on to my horse?" Zen asked, looking at the man.

"Of cause." The man said, took the rope from Zen.

"Thanks," Zen said, run down the street looking for Shiryauki. 'Where will she?' Zen asked to himself, running down the street and stop at every store to look if she inside.

"Prince Zen!" A few guards from the castle coming running at him.

"Oh, crap," Zen said, running faster to get away from the guards. Before Zen know a hand grab out and pull him into a building to get away from the guards. "How dare you grab a royal family like that," Zen said, trying to see who it was but the room was dark.

"Prince Zen it is me," A male voice said, turn on the light and it was Mitsuhide.

"What are you doing here?" Zen asked, looking at Mitsuhide.

"I over here you mother send some guards out to capture you and bring you back to the castle." Mitsuhide answer, looking back at Zen.

"So let be guess you going to take me back to the castle," Zen said, narrowing his eyes at Mitsuhide.

"What? No...That girl you love here right?" Mitsuhide asked.

"I do. I want to marry her." Zen answer, looking down at the ground.

"I told to Akira and she says that her name is Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said.

"Did you find out where she lives?" Zen asked.

"No Akira did not tell me where she lives," Mitsuhide answer.

"You are useless," Zen said, let out a sigh. "Well, let keep on looking for her then," Zen said, open the door and stick his head out to check to see if there was any guard.

"Prince Zen, It is getting late and it going to snow soon maybe we need to rest here until morning," Mitsuhide said, standing behind him.

Zen looked up at the sky it was already dark and a man lighting the street light. "Okay, go and get us some blankets and pillow." Zen order closes the door.

Mitsuhide over to a cupboard and pull out some pillows and blankets. "I find some," Mitsuhide said, walked back over to Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, took a pillow and a blanket from Mitsuhide.

"I will get the fire start," Mitsuhide said, walked over to the fireplace. Zen laid down on the couch pulling the pillow behind his head and cover himself up with the blanket. "Maybe I say what did she do to make you fall in love with her?" Mitsuhide said, got the fire going and walked over to a chair.

"She is different from most girls I have ever meet," Zen said, looking at the fire.

"Well, she is a lucky girl then," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, She is," Zen said, close his eyes and fall asleep. Mitsuhide stand up watching over Zen in case the guards from the castle find them.

 **Meanwhile with Shiryauki...**

Shirayuki walked up the staircase to her bedroom and went over to the window, looking at the castle. "I bet Zen and Akira are married now but I am happy for them," Shirayuki said to herself.

After a while sitting by the window, Shirayuki walked over to her bed and laid down. Shirayuki closes her eyes and falls asleep.

 **See you in the next time of Switched...**

 **Sneak peek of Chapter 13: The next morning, Zen put on a hood to cover his head so no one can tell who he was. "Are you ready to head out prince Zen?" Mitsuhide asked.**  
 **"Yes, let go," Zen said, open the door and walked out into the street.**

 **Zen and Mitsuhide continue on looking for Shirayuki but every time they see a guard they quickly hide.**

 **Zen then hear a woman say "Why are there so many guards today?"**

 **"I heard the second prince when insane and fled the castle. The guards have been looking from him seen yesterday afternoon." A man answers the woman.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Switched**

 **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,206k**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Last time on the Switched...**

Shirayuki walked up the staircase to her bedroom and went over to the window, looking at the castle. "I bet Zen and Akira are married now but I am happy for them," Shirayuki said to herself.

After a while sitting by the window, Shirayuki walked over to her bed and laid down. Shirayuki closes her eyes and falls asleep.

 **Now on the Switched...**

The next morning, Zen put on a hood to cover his head so no one can tell who he was. "Are you ready to head out prince Zen?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Yes, let go," Zen said, open the door and walked out into the street.

Zen and Mitsuhide continue on looking for Shirayuki but every time they see a guard they quickly hide.

Zen then hear a woman say "Why are there so many guards today?"  
"I heard the second prince when insane and fled the castle. The guards have been looking from him seen yesterday afternoon." A man answers the woman.

"Yes, the prince was supposed to get married?" The woman asked, looking at the man.

"I heard that the princess is in love with someone else and the prince is also in love with someone." The man said, looking back at the woman.

"Do you know who the woman the prince fall in love with?" The woman asked.

"No one knows." The man said.

"Prince Zen we need to keep on moving," Mitsuhide whispers in Zen ears.

"Okay," Zen said, walking behind Mitushide.

"There a lot of snow on the ground," Mitsuhide said, walking down the street.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said, looking at each person that walked by them to see if one of is Shirayuki but little did he know that Shirayuki walked passed him wearing a hood to cover her bright hair from the crowd in the street.

"Zen, maybe we need to ask people if they see Shirayuki," Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"We can't or people will find out who I really am," Zen said, turn his head to look back at Mitsuhide.

"Okay, I understand," Mitsuhide said, continue walking down the street.

 **Meanwhile with Shirayuki...**

Shirayuki walked to the store to get a jug of milk. Shirayuki grab the milk until she heard a girl talking. "Did you hear that the second prince call of his wedding?" The girl asked her best friend that was standing next to her.

"Yeah, I hear he went nut and leave the castle." Another girl said.

"I heard that he fall in love with another woman and went to go look for her." The girl said. Shirayuki almost drop the milk on the floor when he heard that. Shirayuki buys the milk and walked out of the store.

"There no way that Zen is looking for a girl like me," Shirayuki said, let out a sigh and walked back to her house.

Shirayuki opens the door and walked in the house. "Shirayuki good you got the milk," Obi said, took the milk from Shirayuki.

"Shirayuki want wrong?" Kiki asked, looking at Shiryauki.

"Nothing I'm just tried. I'm going to bed early." Shirayuki said, walked up the staircase.

"What wrong with Shirayuki?" Kiki asked whisper to Obi.

"I don't know but I heard the prince is looking a girl he falls in love with and I know it is Shiryauki." Obi answer, whisper back to Kiki.

"So Zen is out there looking for Shirayuki," Kiki said with a smile and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Obi asked, turn to look at her.

"There no way that Zen is looking for a girl like me," Shirayuki said, let out a sigh and walked back to her house.

Shirayuki opens the door and walked in the house. "Shirayuki good you got the milk," Obi said, took the milk from Shirayuki.

"Shirayuki want wrong?" Kiki asked, looking at Shiryauki.

"Nothing I'm just tried. I'm going to bed early." Shirayuki said, walked up the staircase.

"What wrong with Shirayuki?" Kiki asked whisper to Obi.

"I don't know but I heard the prince is looking a girl he falls in love with and I know it is Shiryauki." Obi answer, whisper back to Kiki.

"So Zen is out there looking for Shirayuki," Kiki said with a smile and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Obi asked, turn to look at her.

 **Meanwhile with Zen...**

"It starting to snow again," Zen said, looking up at the sky and let out a sigh. "I don't think I will never find her," Zen said, walked over to a coffee building.

"It only been a whole day let go and get some hot to drink," Mitsuhide said, walked out to get Zen and himself a hot chocolate.

Zen went over to a table and sat down waiting for Mitsuhide to bring over the hot chocolate to the table. Zen looked out of the window and saw the snow fall down harder. "The snow is it bad," Zen said to himself.

"Here you go," Mitsuhide said, set the cup down on the table in front of Zen.

"Thanks," Zen said, pick the cup up and took a sip.

"The man at the desk says it will keep snowing for a couple of days and no one can leave the building until it stops snowing," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen while he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Do they have room here then?" Zen asked, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"Yes, this place is also is a hotel too," Mitsuhide answer, nod his head.

"Okay, go and get us a room them," Zen order, watch Mitsuhide stand up and walked away from Zen. Zen laid back in the chair drinking his hot chocolate.

After a while, Mitsuhide walked back over to Zen with a hotel room key. "What number is our room?" Zen asked, watch Mitsuhide sat down across from Zen.

"Room 173," Mitsuhide said, hand the key to Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, took the key from Mitsuhide and put it in his pocket. Zen then laid back in his chair enjoin his coffee until Zen heard the door fly open making a loud sound. A woman with blonde hair in a ponytail to one side walked in the coffee place cover is snow from head to toe.

 **See you in the next chapter of Switched...**

 **Sneak peek of Chapter 14: Meanwhile at the castle, Zen's Mother, Haruto watch the snow storm outside of her office window. Haruto heard a knock on the door. "Come in," She answers, hearding the room open and footsteps walked in the room. "Did you find Zen?" She asked, not turning around to face the guards.**

 **"No, not yet, your majesty." A guard answer, kneel down on the ground along with the other two guards with him.**

 **"Not rest until he is found." Haruto order, narrow her eyes.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Switched**

 **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,201k**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Last time on the Switched...**

"The man at the desk says it will keep snowing for a couple of days and no one can leave the building until it stops snowing," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen while he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Do they have room here then?" Zen asked, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"Yes, this place is also is a hotel too," Mitsuhide answer, nod his head.

"Okay, go and get us a room them," Zen order, watch Mitsuhide stand up and walked away from Zen. Zen laid back in the chair drinking his hot chocolate.

After a while, Mitsuhide walked back over to Zen with a hotel room key. "What number is our room?" Zen asked, watch Mitsuhide sat down across from Zen.

"Room 173," Mitsuhide said, hand the key to Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, took the key from Mitsuhide and put it in his pocket. Zen then laid back in his chair enjoin his coffee until Zen heard the door fly open making a loud sound. A woman with blonde hair in a ponytail to one side walked in the coffee place cover is snow from head to toe.

 **Now on the Switched...**

Meanwhile at the castle, Zen's Mother, Haruto watch the snow storm outside of her office window. Haruto heard a knock on the door. "Come in," She answers, hearing the room open and footsteps walked in the room. "Did you find Zen?" She asked, not turning around to face the guards.  
"No, not yet, your majesty." A guard answer, kneel down on the ground along with the other two guards with him.

"Not rest until he is found." Haruto order, narrow her eyes at the village where she knows that where her son is at.

"Yes, your majesty." The guards said, bow to her before leaving the room. Haruto was deep in thought.

'Why did Zen fall in love with a commoner," Haruto said to herself. Then there was another knock on the door. "I say don't rest until he is found," Haruto said, turn to look at the door.

"Mother is it me," Izana voice said, open the door and walked in the room.

"What is it?" Haruto asked, looking at Izana.

"I told the guard to hold up on the search because is snowing hard and it will be hard to look for Zen." Izana answer, looking back at Haruto.

"This will not happen if Akira married my son as plain but she switched place with a commoner and Zen went after that commoner. Akira shame our family name." Haruto said, looking out of the window again.

"Zen also Shame the royal to go after the commoner," Izana said, walked closer to his mother.

"Izana you will be king someday and I don't want this behaver in the future," Haruto said, looked back at Izana.

"It will not happen when I'm the rule," Izana said, bow to his mother.

"That why I know you won't let me down," Haruto said, walked over to Izana and place a hand on his right cheek.

"Yes, mother," Izana said.

"You can leave now," Haruto said, walked over to her desk.

"Yes, mother," Izana said, walked out of the room and head down the hallway. 'Instead of trying to find Zen maybe they need to find the red-hair girl and bring her back to the castle.' Izana said to himself, walking down the hallway and went up to a guard.

"Your Highness, what can I do for you," The guard asked, looking at Izana.

"I have a new order. Instead of trying to find Zen bring me the red-hair girl when the snow stop." Izana answer, looking back at the guard.

"Yes, sir." The guard said. "Where do you want me to bring her when we got her?" The guard asked.

"Bring her to my office when she arrives at the castle." Izana answer walked pass him and continue walking down the hallway to his office. Izana opens the door to his office and walked into the room.

'I need to find a way to get rid of that girl,' Izana said, sat down on his chair and he was in deep thought of ways to keep Zen and Shirayuki apart from each other.

 **Meanwhile with Zen...**

A woman with blonde hair in a ponytail to one side walked in the coffee place cover in snow from head to toe.

"Man, the snow come out of nowhere," Kiki said, brush the snow off her clothes.

"Who is that?" Mitsuhide asked in a whisper to Zen.

"I don't know. I never have seen her before." Zen answer, whisper back to Mitsuhide. "What did you fall in love with her?" Zen asked, looking at Mitsuhide.

"What? No, I don't know her name and this is my first time saw her." Mitsuhide answer, looking back at Zen.

"..." Zen said, looking away from Mitsuhide. Maybe you should go and talk to her and get to know her." Zen said, looking at Kiki.

"I can't just walk up to her and talk to her." Mitsuhide answer, looking at Kiki too. Kiki walked up to a man in the front of the store.

"Hello, Kiki. Do you want something like you always does?" The man asked, looking at Kiki.

"Yes, please." Kiki answer, looking back at him with a smile on her face.

"Your friends of not with you today?" The man asked, making Kiki her coffee.

"No, I'm looking for someone but then the snow comes." Kiki answer, waiting for the man to get done with her coffee."Well, I hope you find the person you are looking for," The man said, hand Kiki her coffee.

"Thank you, I will," Kiki said, grab her coffee. "Oh, do you have a room?" Kiki asked.

"Sorry, we are all filled up." The man answer.

"Okay, thank you," Kiki said, walked over to a table and sat down drinking her coffee.

 **See you in the next chapter of Stitched...**

 **Sneak peek of chapter 15: Zen and Mitsuhide stared at Kiki for a while until she notices them and stands up from her chair. "You guys be stared at me for a while so what do you want?" Kiki asked, walked over to Zen and Mitsuhide.**

 **"My friend thinks you are very pretty," Zen said, looking at Kiki.**

 **"Well, tell your friend, that no matter how charming he is that he is not getting in my pants," Kiki said, looking down at Zen.**

 **"No ma'am I will never to that," Mitsuhide said in a panic.**

 **"All guys say that," Kiki said, narrowing his eyes at Mitsuhide.**

 **"Not all," Mituhide said.**

 **"Are you testing me?" Kiki asked, put her hand on the table.**

 **"No, ma'am," Mitsuhide said, pick up his coffee. Zen sat there watching Mitsuhide and Kiki conversation while he was drinking his coffee.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Switched**

 **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,204k**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Last time on the Switched...**

"Hello, Kiki. Do you want something like you always does?" The man asked, looking at Kiki.

"Yes, please." Kiki answer, looking back at him with a smile on her face.

"Your friends of not with you today?" The man asked, making Kiki her coffee.

"No, I'm looking for someone but then the snow comes." Kiki answer, waiting for the man to get done with her coffee."Well, I hope you find the person you are looking for," The man said, hand Kiki her coffee.

"Thank you, I will," Kiki said, grab her coffee. "Oh, do you have a room?" Kiki asked.

"Sorry, we are all filled up." The man answer.

"Okay, thank you," Kiki said, walked over to a table and sat down drinking her coffee.

 **Now on the Switched...**

Zen and Mitsuhide stared at Kiki for a while until she notices them and stands up from her chair. "You guys be stared at me for a while so what do you want?" Kiki asked, walked over to Zen and Mitsuhide.

"My friend thinks you are very pretty," Zen said, looking at Kiki.  
"Well, tell your friend, that no matter how charming he is that he is not getting in my pants," Kiki said, looking down at Zen.

"No ma'am I will never to that," Mitsuhide said in a panic.

"All guys say that," Kiki said, narrowing his eyes at Mitsuhide.  
"Not all," Mituhide said.

"Are you testing me?" Kiki asked, put her hand on the table.

"No, ma'am," Mitsuhide said, pick up his coffee. Zen sat there watching Mitsuhide and Kiki conversation while he was drinking his coffee.

"Do you want to have a sit with us?" Zen asked, changing the subject.

"I can't I'm looking for someone," Kiki said, looking at Zen.

"Who are you looking for?" Mitsuhide asked. Kiki turns her head and narrows her eyes at Mitsuhide.

"A person that I can't say," Kiki answer.

"Well, the snow is getting worse and I don't think anyone can't leave so please take a seat," Zen said with a smile.

"Okay," Kiki said, sat down on a chair. "Who why are you guys out in the storm?" Kiki asked, looking at Mitsuhide and Zen.

"I am also looking for someone." Zen answer, looking back at Kiki.

"Oh, so you are you looking for?" Kiki asked.

"We can't say." Mitsuhide answer, take a sip of his water.

"Okay," Kiki said, looking out of the window. Zen lend over to Mitsuhide and whisper in his ear.

"If we tell her who we are looking for maybe she can tell us to find her," Zen said.

"Are you sure?" Mitsuhide asked, whisper back to Zen.

"Yes," Zen answer, pull away from Mitsuhide.

"Kiki, do you know a girl name Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Kiki.

"Yeah, I know her." Kiki answer, narrow her eyes at Mitsuhide. "What do you want with her?" Kiki asked.

"I have been looking for her for a while now." Zen answer, looking at Kiki.

"So are you the second prince then?" Kiki asked, looking back at Zen. Zen nod his head and looked down at his cup.

"You are the person I have been looking for," Kiki said, pointing at Zen.

"I am?" Zen asked, looking back at Kiki.

"Yes, I heard that you are looking for Shirayuki so I come out to look for you," Kiki said.

"Will you take me to her then?" Zen asked, stand up from his chair.

"Yes, when the snow stop," Kiki answer with a smile.

"Thank you," Zen said, bowing his head to Kiki. "Do you have a place to stay the night then?" Zen asked, looking back up.

"No, they run out of rooms." Kiki answer, looking up at Zen.

"Well, you can stay with us then," Zen said, throw his cup away and turn to look back at Kiki.

"Okay, Thanks," Kiki said, stand up and follow Mitsuhide and Zen to the room. Mitsuhide opens the door to the room and lets Zen and Kiki walked in the room first. "So how did you fall in love with Shirayuki that you need to come after her?" Kiki asked, sat down on a chair.

"Shirayuki was different from other girls I have never meet. She shows me a lot of new things that I took advantage of." Zen answer, sat down on one of the bed.

"Shirayuki have that way with people," Kiki said, let out a small laugh. "But what about Akira?" Kiki asked, looking at Zen.

"She is in love with another man and she told me that I should go after Shiryauki." Zen answer.

"I think I know who she falls in love with," Kiki said, let out a sigh.

"Who is it?" Zen asked.

"Obi a friend of Shirayuki and I," Kiki answer.

"Okay, well if she happy with him," Zen said with a smile. Zen stand up and walked over to the window and watch the snow falling. Zen put his hand in his pocket and picture Shirayuki's face in his mind. 'I will be with you soon, Shirayuki,' Zen said to himself with a smile on his face.

 **See you in the next chapter of Switched...**

 **Sneak peak chapter 16: Shirayuki was in the kitchen washing some dishes that Kiki not finish. "I wonder where Kiki went to because she did not come back. Maybe she stays at an inn because of the storm," Shirayuki said to herself, drying her hand after she got done with the dishes.**

 **Shirayuki walked into the kitchen and sat down on the couch. "Shirayuki, where are the cookies?" Obi asked, looking for the cookies in the kitchen.**

 **"I think we run out yesterday," Shirayuki said, grab a book that was sitting on the coffee table.**

 **"Okay, well I will go and get some," Obi said, grab his coat and put it on.**

 **"I think we run out yesterday," Shirayuki said, grab a book that was sitting on the coffee table.**

 **"Okay, well I will go and get some," Obi said, grab his coat and put it on.**

 **"Great, now I have to clean up the snow," Shirayuki said, let out a sigh and grab some towel from the bathroom. Shirayuki got down on her knees and clean up the snow that Obi let in when he went outside.**

 **Shirayuki then heard a knock on the door. She put the towels in a pile to wishes later. "Obi, did you forget something?" Shirayuki asked, open the door and saw three tall men standing at in front of her. "Can I help you?" Shirayuki asked, looking at the three men.**

 **"Are you Shirayuki?" One of the men answers with a question, looking back at Shirayuki.**

 **"Yes, I am," Shirayuki answer with a smile. "Is there anything you need?" Shirayuki asked.**

 **"The first prince want to see you," Another man answer.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Switched**

 **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,074k**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Last time on the Switched...**

"Okay, Thanks," Kiki said, stand up and follow Mitsuhide and Zen to the room. Mitsuhide opens the door to the room and lets Zen and Kiki walked in the room first. "So how did you fall in love with Shirayuki that you need to come after her?" Kiki asked, sat down on a chair.

"Shirayuki was different from other girls I have never meet. She shows me a lot of new things that I took advantage of." Zen answer, sat down on one of the bed.

"Shirayuki have that way with people," Kiki said, let out a small laugh. "But what about Akira?" Kiki asked, looking at Zen.

"She is in love with another man and she told me that I should go after Shiryauki." Zen answer.

"I think I know who she falls in love with," Kiki said, let out a sigh.

"Who is it?" Zen asked.

"Obi a friend of Shirayuki and I," Kiki answer.

"Okay, well if she happy with him," Zen said with a smile. Zen stand up and walked over to the window and watch the snow falling. Zen put his hand in his pocket and picture Shirayuki's face in his mind. 'I will be with you soon, Shirayuki,' Zen said to himself with a smile on his face.

 **Now on the Switched...**

Shirayuki was in the kitchen washing some dishes that Kiki not finish. "I wonder where Kiki went to because she did not come back. Maybe she stays at an inn because of the storm," Shirayuki said to herself, drying her hand after she got done with the dishes.  
Shirayuki walked into the kitchen and sat down on the couch.

"Shirayuki, where are the cookies?" Obi asked, looking for the cookies in the kitchen.

"I think we run out yesterday," Shirayuki said, grab a book that was sitting on the coffee table.

"Okay, well I will go and get some," Obi said, grab his coat and put it on.

"I think we run out yesterday," Shirayuki said, grab a book that was sitting on the coffee table.

"Okay, well I will go and get some," Obi said, grab his coat and put it on.

"Great, now I have to clean up the snow," Shirayuki said, let out a sigh and grab some towel from the bathroom. Shirayuki got down on her knees and clean up the snow that Obi let in when he went outside.

Shirayuki then heard a knock on the door. She put the towels in a pile to wishes later. "Obi, did you forget something?" Shirayuki asked, open the door and saw three tall men standing at in front of her. "Can I help you?" Shirayuki asked, looking at the three men.

"Are you Shirayuki?" One of the men answers with a question, looking back at Shirayuki.

"Yes, I am," Shirayuki answer with a smile. "Is there anything you need?" Shirayuki asked.

"The first prince want to see you," Another man answer.

"The first prince want to see me?" Shirayuki asked, pointing at herself.

"Yes, he wants us to bring you to the castle right now." A man said.

"But there a snowstorm outside," Shirayuki said, looking at the man.

"Yes, a carriage is waiting for you outside. Pack a bag too." A man said, looking back at Shirayuki.

"Okay, Come in. I will go and pack a bag," Shirayuki said, let the men in the house. Shirayuki walked up the staircase and into her bedroom.

She grabs a bag out from her closet and packs some pants, underwear, bra, and shirt into the bags. 'How long am I going to be gone?' Shirayuki asked herself, put the bag over her shoulder and walked back downstairs.

"Okay, I'm ready," Shirayuki said, walked up to the men. Shirayuki walked out of the house and a guard opens the carriage and Shirayuki got into the carriage and down on one of the seats.

Shirayuki looked out of the carriage and watch the snow fall down to the ground. 'Why did the first prince what to see me?' Shirayuki asked herself, let out a sigh.

After a while, Shirayuki arrives at the castle and some maid walked up to her. "Follow us." A maid said, walked down the hallway.  
Shirayuki follows after the maid and walked into a room and saw it was the bathroom. "Take off your clothes and get in the water." A maid said, walked over to a table.

"What?" Shirayuki asked, looking at the maid.

"Take off your clothes and get in the water. You need to look nice before you meet with the prince." The maid answer.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, took off her clothes and got into the water. A maid scrubs Shirayuki's back and wishes her hair to get her all clean and looking nice for the prince.

 **See you in the next chapter of Switched...**

 **Sneek peek of Chapter 17: Shirayuki stands in the mirror wearing a beautiful dress. "Why can I wear my clothes?" Shirayuki asked, letting out a sigh.**

 **"Your clothes will not work when you are meeting the first prince," A maid answer, pull tight on a string that makes Shirayuki stuck in her stomach.**

 **"Do you know why the prince what to see me?" Shirayuki asked, turning her hand to look at a maid.**

 **"I don't know they nothing good looking about you anyway." A blonde hair maid said, walking closer to Shirayuki.**

 **'I don't like this girl at all,' Shirayuki said to herself, let out a sigh.**

 **"You think you love the second prince but you are nothing you gold digger bitch." The blond hair girl said, narrowing her eyes at Shirayuki.**

 **"I never fall in love with The second prince just for his money," Shirayuki said, narrowing her eyes at the girl.**

 **"Don't worry the First prince will get rid of you anyway." The girl said with a laugh and walked out of the room.**

 **"What is her problem?" Shirayuki said a little too loud.**

 **"Her name is Athena and she always had her eyes on Izana and Zen." A maid said, fix Shirayuki's hair.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Switched**

 **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 2,034k**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Last time on the Switched...**

"Okay, I'm ready," Shirayuki said, walked up to the men. Shirayuki walked out of the house and a guard opens the carriage and Shirayuki got into the carriage and down on one of the seats.

Shirayuki looked out of the carriage and watch the snow fall down to the ground. 'Why did the first prince what to see me?' Shirayuki asked herself, let out a sigh.

After a while, Shirayuki arrives at the castle and some maid walked up to her. "Follow us." A maid said, walked down the hallway.  
Shirayuki follows after the maid and walked into a room and saw it was the bathroom. "Take off your clothes and get in the water." A maid said, walked over to a table.

"What?" Shirayuki asked, looking at the maid.

"Take off your clothes and get in the water. You need to look nice before you meet with the prince." The maid answer.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, took off her clothes and got into the water. A maid scrubs Shirayuki's back and wishes her hair to get her all clean and looking nice for the prince.

 **Now on the Switched...**

Shirayuki stands in the mirror wearing a beautiful dress. "Why can I wear my clothes?" Shirayuki asked, letting out a sigh.

"Your clothes will not work when you are meeting the first prince," A maid answer, pull tight on a string that makes Shirayuki stuck in her stomach.  
"Do you know why the prince what to see me?" Shirayuki asked, turning her hand to look at a maid.

"I don't know they nothing good looking about you anyway." A blonde hair maid said, walking closer to Shirayuki.

'I don't like this girl at all,' Shirayuki said to herself, let out a sigh.

"You think you love the second prince but you are nothing you gold digger bitch." The blond hair girl said, narrowing her eyes at Shirayuki.

"I never fall in love with The second prince just for his money," Shirayuki said, narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"Don't worry the First prince will get rid of you anyway." The girl said with a laugh and walked out of the room.

"What is her problem?" Shirayuki asked a little too loud.

"Her name is Athena and she always had her eyes on Izana and Zen." A maid answer, fix Shirayuki's hair.

"Can you tell me what the first prince is like?" Shirayuki asked, put her hand in her lips and looked down at her hand.

"He is different from Prince Zen. Prince Izana is going to be the next king of this kingdom and he wants to prove to his mother that he will become great for this country. Prince Zen, on the other hand, did not care the royal life. Sometimes he wishes he grow to be just a normal boy and don't have to worry about the kingdom and royal duties." The maid said, make Shirayuki turn around in her chair so she can put on some eyes shadow on Shirayuki's eyes lid.

"How long did you serve the royal family?" Shirayuki asked, close her eyes.

"Izana was 15 and Zen was 9 years old when I starting to work here so about 10 years now." The maid said put lipstick on Shirayuki's lips.

"Why do I have to dress up to see the prince?" Shirayuki asked, stand up from the chair and walked over to the mirror.

"Izana did not like to see anyone that did not look nice in front of him." The maid said, fix Shriayuki's dress.

"When do I have to meet the prince?" Shirayuki asked, turn around and looked at the maid.

"When he ready to meet you. He will send some grand to the room." The maid answer. "For now just sit down and wait."

"Okay," Shirayuki said, sat down on a chair and put her hand in her lap.

"I heard Zen is in love with you," The maid said standing beside Shirayuki.

"Akira wants to switch place with me so you can do whatever she wants without people telling her what to do and I did not mean to break up the wedding," Shirayuki said, let out a sigh. "Zen should not have found out about the switched."

"You did not break off the wedding. Akira did it herself because she was in love with another man and told Zen that the past week was not her." The maid said, place a hand on Shirayuki's shoulder. "Akira told Zen to go after you and meet with you."

"Zen did not come to me," Shirayuki said, looking up at the maid then back down at her hand.

"Zen went out to looked for you. he still did not come back to the castle for a couple day now. I think Izana brought you here to let Zen know that he gave you or something like that." The maid said.

"Why did Prince Izana what to do this to Zen, They are brothers?" Shirayuki asked, looking up at the maid again.

"Izana and Zen do get along very well. I don't think I heard Zen only call him lord brother a couple of time and that was it." The maid said.

'two brother not very close. I always want a sister and heard that to brothers don't get along.' Shirayuki said to herself, let out a sigh.  
"It will be okay," The maid said with a smile.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said. "Can I asked what your name is?" Shirayuki asked.

"It is Bella," Bella said, looking down at Shirayuki.

"Bella that a beautiful name," Shirayuki said with a smile.

 **Meanwhile with Izana...**

Izana put his hand in his pocket and looking out of the window watching the snow fall from the sky. Izana then heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Izana said, turn around and looked at the door. The door slowly opens and walked in the room was a mid-age man. "Lord Haruka, Is the girl here?" Izana asked, looking at Lord Haruka

"Yes, she is here. The maids are with her now." Lord Haruka answer, looking back at Izana.

"Good," Izana said, walked over to his desk.

"When do you want to see her?" Lord Haruka asked, walked over to his desk and stand in front of it.

"First I have to go and talk with mother then I will see her," Izana said, sat down on his chair.

"Okay but How are get going to get Zen here?" Lord Haruka asked, put his hand on his hips.

"Send a messenger to the girl, Shirayuki's house and leave a note saying that we have Shirayuki at the castle. If Prince Zen did not come to the castle. we will have to execute the girl in three days." Izana said with a serious looked.

Lord Haruka write down at Izana say on a piece of paper. "Okay, I will give this to the messenger then," Lord Haruka, bow his head to Izana and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"This is going to be very interesting how will you play Zen," Izana asked himself, lend back in his chair with a big grin on his face. "The game just the beginning little brother."

Izana picks up his pen and starts signing some documents before going to meet his mother. After a while, there was a knock on the door again. "Come in," Izana said, looking up from his paperwork and stare at the door. The door open and walked in the room again was Lord Haruka. "What is it? Did you get the note to the messenger?" Izana asked, looking at Lord Haruka.

"Yes, but will Zen come back?" Lord Haruka asked, looking back at Izana.

"Yes, he leaves the castle because he went to go and looked for her. If he truly loves her he will do anything to protect her." Izana said, lend back in his chair. "Do when if the messenger going to send the note to Shirayuki's house?" Izana asked.

"Easily tomorrow morning," Lord Haruka answer.

"Good," Izana said with a smile. 'Thing is going as plains,' Izana said to himself.

"What do you want us to do now?" Lord Haruka asked.

"Nothing right now. Let wait and see how it all plain out." Izana answer put elbows on his desk and his fingers through his finger.

"Okay, I will be leaving now," Lord Haruka said, bow to Izana and leave the room.

"I better get to my mother's office," Izana said, stand up from his chair and walked out of the room. Izana walked down the hallway to his mother's office. Izana knock on the door walked wait for Haruto to answer.

"Come in," Haruto voice said on the other side of the door. Izana grabs the door handle and slowly open the door. He walked in the room and saw his mother sitting at her desk doing some paperwork. Haruto looked up at Izana. "What is it?" Haruto asked, set her pen down on her desk.

"I brought the girl here to the castle. so Zen will return home soon," Izana answer, walked over to Haruto's desk and stand in front of it.

"Have you seen the girl yet?" Haruto asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, not yet. I'm going to meet her after I get done talking to you." Izana answer, looking at his mother.

"I want to know more about this girl and why Zen fall in love her," Haruto said, looking back at Izana.

"Yes, I will get more information about this girl and what she wants," Izana said, nodding his head.

"Good, I don't want Zen to bring down our family name because of a commoner," Haruto said with a frown on her face.

"Okay, mother. I already have a plain all set up already for Zen." Izana said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What is your plain?" Haruto asked with a small smile on her face.

"Tomorrow a messenger will leave a not for Zen at Shirayuki's house and I know he will come back to the castle when he heard that she is here." Izana answer.

"Great plain," Haruto said, stand up from her chair. "Zen become a troubled son,"

"Mother let me handle Zen and Shirayuki as the future king of this kingdom," Izana said, watch his mother walked over to the window.

"As you wish then. Make this problem disappear then." Haruto said, turn around and face Izana.

"I will," Izana said, walked over to the door.

"Izana," Haruto said. Izana turns her head to look at his mother. "Did I ever told you that you're my favorite son?" Haruto asked.

"All the time," Izana said, open the door and walked out of the room. Izana closes the door behind him and walked down the hallway back to his office. Izana opens the door to his office and walked into the room.

"Prince Izana." Lord Haruka said, stand in the doorway because Izana forgot to close it.

"Tell two guards to go and bring the girl to me." Izana order walked over to a vase of roses and looked at them.

"As you wish," Lord Haruka said, bow his head and walked away from the door. Izana took a rose from the vase and went over to a window.

"It looked like the snow will be stopping soon," Izana said to himself, looking at the snowflakes. "And it almost times for the show to being," Izana said with a smile on his face.

 **Sorry but Chapter 18 will not have a sneak peek that I have been doing for the other chapter. I want this chapter to me a cliffhanger** **See you in the next chapter of Switched...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Switched**

 **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 2,049k**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Last time on the Switched...**

"Prince Izana." Lord Haruka said, stand in the doorway because Izana forgot to close it.

"Tell two guards to go and bring the girl to me." Izana order walked over to a vase of roses and looked at them.

"As you wish," Lord Haruka said, bow his head and walked away from the door. Izana took a rose from the vase and went over to a window.

"It looked like the snow will be stopping soon," Izana said to himself, looking at the snowflakes. "And it almost times for the show to being," Izana said with a smile on his face.

 **Now on the Switched...**

Meanwhile, Zen looked out of the window and watch the snow falling. "It looked like it going to stop by tomorrow morning," Zen said, turn to look at Kiki and Mitsuhide. "Tomorrow I will finally get to meet Shirayuki again," Zen said with a smile on his face.

"I think Shirayuki will be happy to see you again too," Kiki said, looking at Zen with a smile.

"I'm glad I run into you so you can take me to her," Zen said, walked over to the bed and sat down.

"It not a problem," Kiki said with a smile on her face.

"yes, we do and another person too but we know Shirayuki for a very long time," Kiki said, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"Well, I think I will go and take to the bath spring while you guys talk," Zen said, stand up from the bed and walked out of the room.

"So do Shirayuki and You live together?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Kiki.

"Are you going to chase after him?" Kiki asked, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Yeah, I'm going that way now." Mitsuhide answer walked out of the room and down the hallway to the hot spring. Mitsuhide opens the door and saw Zen was already in the water.

"You did not talk to her very long," Zen said, turn his head and looked at Mitsuhide.

"Well, There was nothing to talk about," Mitsuhide said, took off his clothes and got into the water.

"Man I thought you too will hit it off guessing I'm wrong," Zen said, let out a sigh.

"Zen, were you trying to hook Kiki and me up?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"Yeah or else you be single and alone for the rest of your life," Zen answer, looking away from Mitsuhide.

"What? I will not be alone." Mitsuhide said.

"mmm...okay," Zen said. "So where is Kiki at right now?" Zen asked, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"I think she still in the room or went to the woman hot spring." Mitsuhide answer.

"Well, I'm getting out now," Zen said, got out of the water and dry himself off then put on his clothes.

"Okay, I will get out too," Mitsuhide said, also got out of the water and dry himself off then put on his clothes.

"Let head back to the room now," Zen said, walked out the room and down the hallway with Mitsuhide following behind him.

Mitsuhide grabs the door handle and opens the door to the room. Mitsuhide and Zen walked in the room and saw Kiki looking out of the window drinking coffee.

"Welcome back," Kiki said, looking at Zen and Mitsuhide.

"Hey, you went downstairs and got yourself a coffee?" Mitsuhdie asked, looking back at Kiki.

"Yeah, you guys took forever in the hot spring." Kiki answer took a sip of her coffee.

Zen walked over to a mirror and brush his hair and listen to Mitsuhide and Kiki conversion. "We did not talk that long in the hot spring," Mitsuhide said.

"Yes, you did like a bunch of girls," Kiki said.

"What bunch of girls? First of all Zen and I are guys thank you very much." Mitsuhide said, put his hand on his hips.

"You act like a drama queen right now," Zen said, turn his head to look at Mitsuhide.

"Zen, you are supposed to be on my side here," Mitsuhide said, turn his head halfway and looked at Zen.

"I will be on the side who wins," Zen said, set the brush down on the table.

"Zen you are so mean," Mitsuhide said with sad eyes. Zen roll his eyes and looked away from Mitsuhide.

"Don't give me that looked," Zen said, looked back at Mitsuhide.

"Well, I'm getting hungry let go and get some food," Kiki said, walked over to the door.

"Okay, I'm getting hungry too," Zen said, follow after Kiki and walked out of the room with Mitsuhide behind her. They then walked down to the restaurant.

"I can get your chair out for you," Mitsuhide said, walked over to the table.

"No need I can do it myself," Kiki said, grab the chair and pull it out. Zen sat down and stare at Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"Okay," Mitsuhide said, sat down next to Zen.

"Smooth," Zen said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Shut up," Mitsuhide said, looked back at Zen. Kiki sat down on the other side of Zen.

"Tell your friend. he is trying to hard." Kiki said, looking at Zen.

"Mitsuhide Kiki want me to tell you that you are trying to hard," Zen said, looked at Kiki hen back at Mitsuhide.

"I can hear her just fine, Zen," Mitsuhide said.

"Why am I in the middle between this?" Zen asked, lend back in his chair.

"Sorry Zen pulling you in the between of this," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

Zen saw a waitress walked over to the table. "What can I get you guys to drink?" The waitress asked, looking at Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Zen.

"I will have a Mocha Frappuccino with Blended coffee base, whole milk, mocha sauce, oh and with Whipped Cream," Zen said, looking up at the lady.

"That is Shirayuki favorite Frappuccino too. She also loves the whipped cream on her coffee too." Kiki said, looking at Zen.

"Really, I want to learn more what Shirayuki like and don't like," Zen said, looking back at Kiki.

"What can I get for you?" The waitress said, looking at Kiki. Kiki looked at the menu then back up at the lady.

"I will have a Java Chip Frappuccino with Coffee base, whole milk, cookie/chocolate chips, and mocha sauce and with a little bit of the Whipped Cream and Mocha Drizzle," Kiki said, set the menu down on the table.

"Okay, and what do you want sir." The waitress said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"I will have a Hazelnut Frappuccino with toffee nut syrup, whole milk, whipped cream, and hazelnut drizzle," Mitsuhide said, looking up at the lady.

"Okay, I will be back in a few minutes." The waitress said, walked wait from the table.

"What else did Shirayuki like?" Zen asked, looking at Kiki.

"Well, Shirayuki favorite flower is a red rose," Kiki answer, looking back at Zen.

"Red rose just like her bright red hair," Zen said with a smile. What is her favorite food?" Zen asked.

"I can't tell you that. She did not want anyone to know her favorite food." Kiki answer.

"Okay, so I have to guess her favorite food then," Zen said, let out a sigh.

After a while, The waitress comes back with their drinks and set the drink down in front of them. "Are you guys ready to take your order?" The lady asked, pull out a notebook and looked at Mitsuhide.

"I will have pita pockets and English muffins," Mitsuhide answer, looking at the lady.

The waitress then looked at Zen. "I will have a Hamburger with everything on it," Zen said with a smile.

"And for you?" The lady asked, looking at Kiki.

"I will have a cheeseburger," Kiki said, looking at the woman.

"Okay," The waitress said, grab the menu and walked away from the table.

 **Meanwhile with Shirayuki...**

Shirayuki sat on a chair and waiting for a guard or someone comes to get her to take her to First prince Izana's office. "Here some water," Ella said, hand Shirayuki a cup of water to Shirayuki.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, took the cup back from Ella. "How long I have to wait? It had been almost an hour," Shirayuki asked, looking up at Ella.

"It should be soon," Ella answer, looking down at Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, looking down at her cup. After a while, there was a knock on the door and Ella went over to answer it.

Shirayuki looked up and saw two tell men walked in the room. "Miss. Shirayuki, Prince Izana is ready to see you now." One of the men said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, stand up from the chair and walked over to the door. Shirayuki and the two guards walked down the hallway to Izana's office. "Um...do you know what Prince Izana want?" Shirayuki asked.

The two men did not say anything instead the continue walking down the hallway. 'Well, this is awkward,' Shirayuki said to herself.

After a while, Shirayuki stands in front of a large door. One of the guards knocks on the door and wait for Izana to answer. "Come in," Izana voice said on the other side of the door.

One of the guards grab the door handle and slowly open it. Shirayuki walked into the room and saw a long blonde hair man with a ponytail. "Prince Izana, we brought the girl you asked to see," A guard said, looking at Izana.

"Thank you. You may leave now." Izana said, heard the door closed. "Hello Shirayuki," Izana said turns around and looked at Shirayuki with a smile on his face.

"What do you want with me?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Izana.

"Clam down, there no need to rush thing," Izana said, walked up to Shirayuki and hand her a flower. "You must be hungry," Izana said, walked over to a small table and pull out a chair. "Come over and take a seat."

Shirayuki did not say anything instead she walked over to the table and sat down on the chair. "What did you bring me to the castle?" Shirayuki asked, watch Izana sat down across the table.

"I will answer all your question very soon but let eat first," Izana said, pick up his fork and starting to eat. Shirayuki took a bite of her food and did not say anything more to Izana until they get done eating.

 **What did Izana want from Shirayuki? Find out in the next chapter of Switched...**

 **Sneak peek Chapter 19: When Izana and Shirayuki got done eating. "Let take a walked in the garden," Izana said, stand up from the chair and walked over to Shirayuki.**

 **'What is he planning?' Shirayuki said to herself. Izana reaches out his hand to Shirayuki. Shirayuki took his hand and stand up from the chair. Izana and Shirayuki walked out of the room and down the hallway. "What game are you play?" Shirayuki asked, turn her head and looked at Izana.**

 **"What are talking? I'm not playing any game," Izana said with a smile on his face. 'Damn she smarter then she looked. I can't let my guard down around her,' Izana said to himself, looking down at Shirayuki.**

 **"If you not playing any games then why am I here?" Shirayuki asked, walked into the garden.**

 **"I brought you here for a reason but I can't tell you that," Izana answer, walking beside of Shirayuki.**

 **"Then what is the reason?" Shirayuki asked.**

 **"You asked way too many questions," Izana said ignored her question.**

 **"I asked questions but you don't give me an answer," Shirayuki said, looking up at Izana.**

 **"I will answer your answer but first I want to know why you fall in love with Zen," Izana said. "Is that he a prince or you just want the money?" Izana asked, put a hand on Shirayuki cheek and looked deep in Shirayuki's eyes.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Switched**

 **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 2,050k**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Last time on the Switched...**

One of the guards grab the door handle and slowly open it. Shirayuki walked into the room and saw a long blonde hair man with a ponytail. "Prince Izana, we brought the girl you asked to see," A guard said, looking at Izana.

"Thank you. You may leave now." Izana said, heard the door closed. "Hello Shirayuki," Izana said turns around and looked at Shirayuki with a smile on his face.

"What do you want with me?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Izana.

"Clam down, there no need to rush thing," Izana said, walked up to Shirayuki and hand her a flower. "You must be hungry," Izana said, walked over to a small table and pull out a chair. "Come over and take a seat."

Shirayuki did not say anything instead she walked over to the table and sat down on the chair. "What did you bring me to the castle?" Shirayuki asked, watch Izana sat down across the table.

"I will answer all your question very soon but let eat first," Izana said, pick up his fork and starting to eat. Shirayuki took a bite of her food and did not say anything more to Izana until they get done eating.

 **Now on the Switched...**

When Izana and Shirayuki got done eating. "Let take a walked in the garden," Izana said, stand up from the chair and walked over to Shirayuki.

'What is he planning?' Shirayuki said to herself. Izana reaches out his hand to Shirayuki. Shirayuki took his hand and stand up from the chair. Izana and Shirayuki walked out of the room and down the hallway. "What game are you play?" Shirayuki asked, turn her head and looked at Izana.

"What are talking? I'm not playing any game," Izana said with a smile on his face. 'Damn she smarter then she looked. I can't let my guard down around her,' Izana said to himself, looking down at Shirayuki.

"If you not playing any games then why am I here?" Shirayuki asked, walked into the garden.

"I brought you here for a reason but I can't tell you that," Izana answer, walking beside of Shirayuki.

"Then what is the reason?" Shirayuki asked.

"You asked way too many questions," Izana said ignored her question.

"I asked questions but you don't give me an answer," Shirayuki said, looking up at Izana.

"I will answer your answer but first I want to know why you fall in love with Zen," Izana said. "Is that he a prince or you just want the money?" Izana asked, put a hand on Shirayuki cheek and looked deep in Shirayuki's eyes.

"What?" Shirayuki answer with a question with wide eyes.

"So you did not hear me the first time," Izana said, let out a laugh. "I say do you love Zen because he is a prince or just for the money?" Izana asked.

"I don't love Zen because he is a prince or the money." Shirayuki answer, move Izana hand away from her face. "And don't touch me,"

Izana gives her a grin and wraps his arms around Shirayuki's waist. "Don't forget who you talking to," Izana said, make Shirayuki look at him again. Shirayuki did not say anything and trying looked away from him. Izana let go of Shirayuki. "If you don't love Zen for being a Prince or the money then why do you love Zen?" Izana asked, put his hand in his pocket.

"I don't think I need to answer that," Shirayuki said, turn her head away from Izana.

Izana starting to laugh harder and lend over to Shirayuki. "You are very interesting. Now I can see why Zen like you. You speak your maid and don't care who it is." Izana said, walked passed Shirayuki.

Shirayuki stands then and notices Izana turn his head to look at Shirayuki. "Well come on." Izana order. Shirayuki walked up to Izana and went back to his office.

"When can I go home?" Shirayuki asked, walking beside Izana.

"You are not going home anytime soon." Izana answer, open his office door and walked in the room.

"Why do you want to keep me here?" Shirayuki asked, follow Izana into the room.

"So Zen can come back to the castle. If he truly loves you then he will do anything to protect you," Izana answer, turn around and looked at Shirayuki.

"So I'm here for abate for Zen?" Shirayuki asked, narrowing her eyes at Izana.

"You smarter then you looked," Izana said, walked over to a chair and sat down. "So tell me why did Akira and you switch places in the first place?" Izana asked.

"Akira want to know how it feels to be a normal girl." Shirayuki answer, standing in front of Izana.

"And you just went along with it," Izana said, narrowing his eyes at Shirayuki.

"What? she asked me so many time to switched her places." Shirayuki said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And Your plain was to ruin Akira and Zen wedding and take Zen for yourself," Izana said, lend back in his chair.

"Stop pulling words in my mouth. I never told Zen who I really am. It must me Akira who told him everything about me. I never say a word by my life to him." Shirayuki yelled, almost make Izana jamp.

'Why this girl is fired up now,' Izana said to himself, looking at Shirayuki. "So did you fall in love with Zen?" Izana asked, stand up from his chair and walked over to Shirayuki. Shirayuki took few steps back until she hit the wall with her back. Izana places a hand on the wall and looked at Shirayuki. "Answer my question," Izana order. "Did you fall in love with Zen or not?" Izana asked again.

"Yes, I did," Shirayuki said, feeling a tear run down her cheek. Izana took his free hand and lift up Shirayuki's chin.

"You are such a naive little girl," Izana said, pull away from Shirayuki. "Guards!" Izana yelled, heard the door fly open and two guards come running in the room.

"What is it, your highness?" One of the guards asked, looking at Izana.

"That this girl to the dungeon," Izana order, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yes sir," The two guards said, walked over to Shirayuki and grab her by the arms.

"What is it, your highness?" One of the guards asked, looking at Izana.

"That this girl to the dungeon," Izana order, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yes sir," The two guards said, walked over to Shirayuki and grab her by the arms.

The two guards then pull Shirayuki out of the room and walked down the hallway. 'What did I do to deserve this?' Shirayuki asked herself, saw that there was a lot of maids staring at her.

"This that the girl everyone was talking about?" A female voice whisper but just enough that Shirayuki can hear her.

"Yes, I heard that prince Zen like her a lot that why he did not marry Akira." Another female voice said.

"She should be a shame for what she did." A male voice said, looking at Shirayuki while she walked down the hallway.

Shirayuki stop walked and stand in front of a door. One of the guards grab the door hand and slowly open the door. Shirayuki then saw a dark staircase the lend down to the basement. The guards pull Shirayuki down the staircase. 'This place is scared,' Shirayuki said to herself, walking down the staircase the walked down the dark and scared hallway.

One of the guards open a cell and push Shirayuki inside then lock the door. Shirayuki stands there and watches the two guards walked away from the cell. "Great just my day,' Shirayuki said, walked over to a hard bed and sat down. "I just have to wait until Zen come and let me out if he did," Shirayuki said, laid down and close her eyes and fall asleep.

 **Meanwhile With Zen...**

Zen sating on a chair looking out of the window when he heard Mitsuhide calling out his name. "Zen it is almost bedtime. We need to get some rest now." Mitsuhide said, walked over to him.

"Okay," Zen said, turn his head and looked at Mitsuhide.

"I will get the floor and you and kiki can have the two bed," Mitsuhide said, grab a pillow and a blanket to make a bed on the floor.

"Thank you, Mitsuhide," Kiki said, laid down on one of the bed. Zen sat up from the chair and walked over to the bed. He then pulls the blanket back and climbs into the bed. "Night," Kiki said, cover her body with the blanket and cover her eyes.

"Good night, Zen and Kiki," Mitsuhide said, laid down on the floor and cover himself up with the blanket.

"Night," Zen said, turn to his side and close his eyes. After a while, they all fall asleep.

 **Well, Zen and come to save Shirayuki from Izana or will Shirayuki stay in the dungeon find out in the next chapter of Switched...**

 **Sneak peek chapter 20: Akira sneak out of the castle when she heard that Shirayuki was throw in the dungeon. "I need to tell Obi about Shirayuki," Akira said to herself out loud.**

 **She got on to the horse and ride to Shirayuki's house to tell Kiki and Obi that Shirayuki is at the castle. After a while, Akira got off the horse in front of Shirayuki's house and tire the horse up.**

 **"Obi," Akira said, knocking on the door but no answer. "Obi it is me Akira," Akira said, knock on the door three more times. Akira looked in through the window and saw it was dark inside. "I guess he not home maybe I should just wait until Kiki or Obi get home," Akira said, sat down on the step and wait for Kiki or Obi to get him.**

 **After a while, Akira heard a voice calling out to her. "Akira, what are you doing here?" Obi asked, walking up to her carrying a bag with him.**

 **Akira stands up and went over to Obi. "There something I need to tell you," Akira answer, looking at Obi.**

 **"Okay, well let go in the house and get all warm up first," Obi said, walked up the step and went inside the house. Akira follows in after him. "You can take off your coat," Obi said, talking off his coat and put it on the back of a chair.**

 **"Okay," Akira said, take off her coat and also put it on the back of a chair. Obi walked over to the fireplace and start a fire.**

 **"You can have a seat on the couch," Obi said, turn his head to look at Akira**

 **"Okay, thank you," Akira said, sat down on the couch and watch Obi start the fire in the fireplace.**

 **"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Obi asked, stand up and walked into the kitchen.**

 **"Yes, Please," Akira answer put her hands in her lap and wait for Obi to come back into the living room. 'I need to tell Obi that Shirayuki is at the Castle,' Akira said to herself.**

 **After a while, Obi walked back into the living room carrying two coffee cup with a name on each one. One of the coffee cups say Obi and the another say Shirayuki. "Here you go, sorry this one say Shirayuki name on it." Obi said, hand Akira the coffee cup.**

 **"It fine. Thank you," Akira said, took the coffee cup from Obi and took a sip. Obi sat down beside Akira and also took a sip of his hot chocolate.**

 **"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Obi asked, looking at Akira. Akira set her cup down on the coffee table and looked at Obi. She took a breath in before telling Obi everything about Shirayuki is at the castle.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Switched**

 **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 2,001k**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Last time on the Switched...**

Zen sating on a chair looking out of the window when he heard Mitsuhide calling out his name. "Zen it is almost bedtime. We need to get some rest now." Mitsuhide said, walked over to him.

"Okay," Zen said, turn his head and looked at Mitsuhide.

"I will get the floor and you and kiki can have the two bed," Mitsuhide said, grab a pillow and a blanket to make a bed on the floor.

"Thank you, Mitsuhide," Kiki said, laid down on one of the bed. Zen sat up from the chair and walked over to the bed. He then pulls the blanket back and climbs into the bed. "Night," Kiki said, cover her body with the blanket and cover her eyes.

"Good night, Zen and Kiki," Mitsuhide said, laid down on the floor and cover himself up with the blanket.

"Night," Zen said, turn to his side and close his eyes. After a while, they all fall asleep.

 **Now on the Switched...**

Akira sneak out of the castle when she heard that Shirayuki was throw in the dungeon. "I need to tell Obi about Shirayuki," Akira said to herself out loud.

She got on to the horse and ride to Shirayuki's house to tell Kiki and Obi that Shirayuki is at the castle. After a while, Akira got off the horse in front of Shirayuki's house and tire the horse up.

"Obi," Akira said, knocking on the door but no answer. "Obi it is me Akira," Akira said, knock on the door three more times. Akira looked in through the window and saw it was dark inside. "I guess he not home maybe I should just wait until Kiki or Obi get home," Akira said, sat down on the step and wait for Kiki or Obi to get him.

After a while, Akira heard a voice calling out to her. "Akira, what are you doing here?" Obi asked, walking up to her carrying a bag with him.

Akira stands up and went over to Obi. "There something I need to tell you," Akira answer, looking at Obi.

"Okay, well let go in the house and get all warm up first," Obi said, walked up the step and went inside the house. Akira follows in after him. "You can take off your coat," Obi said, talking off his coat and put it on the back of a chair.

"Okay," Akira said, take off her coat and also put it on the back of a chair. Obi walked over to the fireplace and start a fire.

"You can have a seat on the couch," Obi said, turn his head to look at Akira

"Okay, thank you," Akira said, sat down on the couch and watch Obi start the fire in the fireplace.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Obi asked, stand up and walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, Please," Akira answer put her hands in her lap and wait for Obi to come back into the living room. 'I need to tell Obi that Shirayuki is at the Castle,' Akira said to herself.

After a while, Obi walked back into the living room carrying two coffee cup with a name on each one. One of the coffee cups says Obi and then another say Shirayuki. "Here you go, sorry this one says Shirayuki name on it," Obi said, hand Akira the coffee cup.

"It fine. Thank you," Akira said, took the coffee cup from Obi and took a sip. Obi sat down beside Akira and also took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Obi asked, looking at Akira. Akira set her cup down on the coffee table and looked at Obi. She took a breath in before telling Obi everything about Shirayuki is at the castle.

"I saw Shirayuki was at the castle," Akira answer, looking at Obi.

"Prince Izana is the first prince of Clarines and Zen's older brother," Akira answer.

"So Prince Zen found Shirayuki. That great," Obi said with a smile on his face.

"Zen did not bring Shirayuki to the castle. It was Prince Izana."

"Prince Izana, who that?" Obi asked with a confused looked on his face.

"Izana is the first prince of clarines and Prince Zen older brother. He is different from Zen," Akira answer.

"Do you know why the First prince what with Shirayuki?" Obi asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"All I can think of for him to bring Shirayuki to the Castle...um...I think to tell Zen to come back to the castle because they have Shirayuki there." Akira answer took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"So he is using Shirayuki as bait for Zen. that just low for a guy like him." Obi said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, that what I think too," Akira said heard the envelope slot opened and flew in was a letter then the envelope slot shut again. "What is That?" Akira asked.

"I don't know," Obi answer, stand up from the couch and walked to the letter that was laying on the ground. Obi pick it up and saw it was from the castle. "It from the Castle," Obi said, open the letter and starting to read it.

"What did it say?" Akira asked, stand up from the couch and walked over to Obi.

"It says that if Zen does not return in three days they will execute Shirayuki." Obi answer.

"What? That is going too far to bring Zen back to the castle." Akira said with wide eyes.

"This Prince will try everything to get his brother back to the castle even threatened the innocent girl," Obi said, grinding his teeth.

"We need to go and tell Zen," Akira said.

"Yeah but we don't know where he will be at," Obi said, walked over into the kitchen.

"When is Kiki coming back?" Akira asked, follow after Obi.

"I think tomorrow because it was starting to snow bad so I think she stays at the inn tonight," Obi answer.

"We need to get out and look for her," Akira said, trying not to yell at Obi.

"Akira, right now it is late and we need to get to bed to work up early to go and find Kiki," Obi said, set the letter down on the table.

"Okay," Akira said, looking at Obi.

"You can sleep in Shirayuki's room," Obi said, walking up the staircase.

"Okay," Akira said, follow after Obi upstairs. Obi open Shirayuki bedroom door and let Akira walk in the room first.

"I will be next door if you need anything," Obi said, standing in the door.

"Okay, Thank you," Akira said with a smile.

"Well, I let you get some sleep," Obi said, walked out of the room and close the door behind him.

 **The next morning with Izana...**

Izana sat in my office signing some documents. There was a knock at the door. "come in," Izana said, looking at the door. The door slowly opens and walked in the room was Lord Haruka. "What is it?" Izana asked, looking at Lord Haruka.

"That girl in the dungeon is Troublesome," Lord Haruka answer, looking back at Izana.

"What is she doing now?" Izana asked, letting out a sigh.

"She refused to eat the meals that guard keep on giving her," Lord Haruka answer.

"Well, I'm guessing I have to go down there and forced her to eat," Izana said, stand up from his chair.

"Your Highness, Let they guards hand her," Lord Haruka said, watch Izana walked over the door.

"No, I will," Izana said, walked out of the room and head down the hallway to the dungeon. "You are some troublesome girl," Izana said, open the cellar door and walked in the cellar room.

"You are the last person I want to see," Shirayuki said, turn her back on him.

Izana's eyes then started to Twitch. "you are testing my patience," Izana said, walking close to Shirayuki.

"Then let me go," Shirayuki said, turn around and looked at Izana.

"Not a chance," Izana said, narrowing his eyes at Shirayuki. "Zen has not returned home yet,"

"Why are you going this to Zen?" Shirayuki asked.

"Zen is a prince and therefore he needs to marry someone from a royal family, not a commoner," Izana answer.

"You are lying. Zen never said he wants to marry me." Shirayuki said.

"Really, if he did not want to marry you. then why did he cancel the wedding with Akira in the first place?" Izana asked, put his hands on his hips. "And Why did he leave the castle to go and look for you?"

Shirayuki did not have any answer to Izana question instead she just stood there looking down at the ground. Izana put his finger under Shirayuki's chin and lift it up to make her looked at him. "Prince Izana, I know my place and I know that Zen cant married me because he is a prince," Shirayuki said, trying to look away from Izana.

"Good if you know your place then tell Zen that you never love him and you will let go," Izana said, step away from Shirayuki.

"Yes, sir," Shirayuki said, looking down at the ground once again.

"Good," Izana said, walked out of the room and close the cellar door. When Shirayuki know that Izana was gone she falls to the ground crying.

"I'm sorry Zen, I'm sorry, I truly do love you," Shirayuki said, feel the tears run down her cheek and the teardrop hit the hard cement.

 **See you in the next chapter of Switched...**

 **Sneak peek of Chapter 21: Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki all woke up and head downstairs for some breakfast. "It looked like the snow stop completely," Zen said, looking out of the window with a small smile on his face.**

 **"Yeah, it did," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.**

 **"Well, after we get done here I will take you to Shirayuki," Kiki said, looking at Zen.**

 **"That will be great. Thank you," Zen said, looking at Kiki with a smile on his face. 'I can finally meet Shirayuki again.' Zen said to himself.**

 **"Zen, Zen, Prince Zen," Mitsuhide said, trying to call out to him.**

 **"I'm sorry what?" Zen asked, looking at Mitsuhide.**

 **"I have been calling your name for a while now but you were a daydream," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.**

 **"Sorry about that," Zen said with a small laugh.**

 **"You daydream of Shirayuki. Am I right? Mitsuhide asked.**

 **"Mitsuhide shut up," Zen said, looking away from Mitsuhide.**

 **"So, I was right," Mitsuhide said, let out a small laugh.**

 **"Let just eat," Kiki said, pick up her fork and starting to eat.**

 **"Okay," Mitsuhide and Zen said at the same time and starting to eat their breakfast.**

 **After a while, Zen put on his coat and walked out of the room with Kiki and Mitsuhide. They walked down the hallway and leave the inn. The ground was cover in snow and the road have carriage track. Kiki, Zen, and Mitsuhide walked down the street and saw some people shovel their side walked. "I live straight down here," Kiki said, point down the street.**

 **"Okay, thank you," Zen said, walking behind Kiki.**

 **"The Sky is very blue today," Mitsuhide said, looking up at the sky. Kiki and Zen stop and looked at Mitsuhide. "What?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Kiki and Zen.**

 **Zen and Kiki did not say anything instead they just keep on walking. When they got to Kiki's house and they walked up the step of her small house and open the front door.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Switched**

 **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,789k**

 **Chapter 2** **1**

 **Last time on the Switched...**

"Then let me go," Shirayuki said, turn around and looked at Izana.

"Not a chance," Izana said, narrowing his eyes at Shirayuki. "Zen has not returned home yet,"

"Why are you going this to Zen?" Shirayuki asked.

"Zen is a prince and therefore he needs to marry someone from a royal family, not a commoner," Izana answer.

"You are lying. Zen never said he wants to marry me." Shirayuki said.

"Really, if he did not want to marry you. then why did he cancel the wedding with Akira in the first place?" Izana asked, put his hands on his hips. "And Why did he leave the castle to go and look for you?"

Shirayuki did not have any answer to Izana question instead she just stood there looking down at the ground. Izana put his finger under Shirayuki's chin and lift it up to make her looked at him. "Prince Izana, I know my place and I know that Zen cant married me because he is a prince," Shirayuki said, trying to look away from Izana.

"Good if you know your place then tell Zen that you never love him and you will let go," Izana said, step away from Shirayuki.

"Yes, sir," Shirayuki said, looking down at the ground once again.

"Good," Izana said, walked out of the room and close the cellar door. When Shirayuki know that Izana was gone she falls to the ground crying.

"I'm sorry Zen, I'm sorry, I truly do love you," Shirayuki said, feel the tears run down her cheek and the teardrop hit the hard cement.

 **Now on the Switched...**

Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki all woke up and head downstairs for some breakfast. "It looked like the snow stop completely," Zen said, looking out of the window with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, it did," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Well, after we get done here I will take you to Shirayuki," Kiki said, looking at Zen.

"That will be great. Thank you," Zen said, looking at Kiki with a smile on his face. 'I can finally meet Shirayuki again.' Zen said to himself.

"Zen, Zen, Prince Zen," Mitsuhide said, trying to call out to him.

"I'm sorry what?" Zen asked, looking at Mitsuhide.

"I have been calling your name for a while now but you were a daydream," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Sorry about that," Zen said with a small laugh.

"You daydream of Shirayuki. Am I right? Mitsuhide asked.

"Mitsuhide shut up," Zen said, looking away from Mitsuhide.

"So, I was right," Mitsuhide said, let out a small laugh.

"Let just eat," Kiki said, pick up her fork and starting to eat.

"Okay," Mitsuhide and Zen said at the same time and starting to eat their breakfast.

After a while, Zen put on his coat and walked out of the room with Kiki and Mitsuhide. They walked down the hallway and leave the inn. The ground was cover in snow and the road have carriage track. Kiki, Zen, and Mitsuhide walked down the street and saw some people shovel their side walked. "I live straight down here," Kiki said, point down the street.

"Okay, thank you," Zen said, walking behind Kiki.

"The Sky is very blue today," Mitsuhide said, looking up at the sky. Kiki and Zen stop and looked at Mitsuhide. "What?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Kiki and Zen.

Zen and Kiki did not say anything instead they just keep on walking. When they got to Kiki's house and they walked up the step of her small house and open the front door.

When Kiki walked in the room and some throw her arms around her. "Akira, what are you doing here?" Kiki asked, looking at Akira.

"I come to tell you something," Akira said, looking back at Kiki.

"Okay, what is it?" Kiki asked, standing in the doorway.

"Prince Izana took Shirayuki to the castle," Akira answer.

"What did you say?" Zen asked, standing behind Kiki.

"Prince Zen, you are here too," Akira said looking at Zen.

"Yes, now tell me what Izana want with Shirayuki?" Zen asked, looking at Akira.

"He wants you to return back and using Shirayuki as bait to get to come back." Akira or else he will execute her," Akira answer.

"That is going too far," Kiki said with wide eyes.

"I agree," Akira said, looking at Kiki.

"Mitsuhide, we are going back to the castle," Zen said, walked down the step.

"Prince Zen, I want to come," Kiki said, looking at Zen.

"But," Zen was saying before Kiki cut him off.

"She is my best friend," Kiki said.

"I'm coming too," Obi said, jump off the roof.

"Who are you?" Zen asked, looking at Obi.

"I'm Obi, Master," Obi answer, looking back at Zen.

"I'm not your master," Zen said.

"Obi live here with Shirayuki and me," Kiki said, walked down the step.

"Fine, but we need to hurry up to get to the castle," Zen said, starting running down the street with Mitsuhide, Kiki and Obi.

"Wait for me," Akira said, chasing after them.

"Akira," Obi said, reach out his hand to Akira. Akira took his hand and run behind Zen and Mitsuhide.

 **Meanwhile with Izana...**

Izana sat at his desk doing some paperwork when there a knock on his door. "Come in," Izana said, looking up at his desk. Izana saw the door handle slowly turn and the door open then saw a guard walked in the room. "what is it and don't tell me it the troublesome girl again?" Izana asked, looking at the guard.

"No, it is not her. Your brother prince Zen had returned and wished to meet with you immediately," The guard answer, looking back at Izana.

"Okay, thank you. Tell my brother I will see him now." Izana said.

"Yes, sir," The guard said, bow to Izana and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Izana stands up from his chair and walked over to the window.

'How will you handle this, little brother,' Izana said to himself, looking out of the window with his back against the wall. "The show had just begun," Izana said, out loud. After a while, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Izana said, not turning around to look at the door.

The door slowly opens and walked in the door was Zen, Mitsuhide, Akira, Obi, and Kiki. "Lord brother, what the meaning of this?" Zen asked, narrowing his eyes at Izana.

"Well, it nice to see you again too, little brother," Izana said, turning around and ignored Zen's question. "It looks like you meet a new friend when you went into the village," Izana said, looking at Kiki and Obi.

"Lord Brother, what are you planning on doing to Shirayuki?" Zen asked, put his hand on his hips.

"Nothing, I planning on letting her go anyway," Izana answer.

"Why did you bring her here in the first place?" Zen asked.

"To bring you back home," Izana answer, walking closer to Zen.

"I will go and see her then," Zen said, walking over to the door.

"I will have a guard to go and get her to put her in a guest room," Izana said, watch Zen walked out of the room and close the door behind him.

"Prince Zen," Mitsuhide said, follow Zen down the hallway.

"What is it?" Zen asked, open the door to his office and walked into the room with Mitsuhide, Kiki, Obi, and Akira.

"Are you going to see Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide answer with a question.

"Yeah, when they transfer her to the guest room." Zen answer, walked over to his desk and sat down on his chair.

"What do you want Obi and I to do?" Kiki asked, looking at Zen.

"I want everyone to stay in this room while I go and talk to her," Zen answer, looking back at Kiki.

"How do you know when Shirayuki is transferred to the room?" Obi asked, also looking back at Zen.

"A guard will come to get me," Zen said, letting out a sigh. He was getting annoyed by all the question. After a while, there a knock on the door. "Come in," Zen said, stand up from his chair.

The door open and walked in the room was a guard. "The girl in the guest room now and waiting for you." The guard said, looking at Zen.

"Thank you. you can leave now." Zen said, watch the guard walks out of the room. Zen walked over to the door. "I'm heading out now," Zen said, looking at Everyone in the room.

"Okay, good luck." Everyone said, wave at Zen until he closes the door behind him. Zen walked down the hallway to the guest room where Shirayuki was waiting from him. Zen knock on the door and wait for her to answer.

"Yes," Shirayuki said on the other side of the door. Zen grab the door handle and slowly open the door then walked into the room. He saw Shirayuki staring out of the window.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, walking close to her. Shirayuki turns around and gives him a small smile on her face.

"Hi, Zen," Shirayuki said, looking at him.

"Shirayuki, There something i want to tell you a long time," Zen said, take a step closer to her.

"Me too," Shirayuki said with a frown.

"Okay, you can go first," Zen said, stand in front of Shirayuki.

"I don't really love you. I just pretending for Akira. I'm sorry if I lead you on," Shirayuki said, trying hold back the tears.

"What?" Zen asked in shock.

"I don't love you. you are supposed to married Akira. I'm sorry it turns out like this." Shirayuki said, looking away from Zen.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, trying to reach his head out to her.

"Can you please leave?" Shirayuki asked, turning her back to him.

"Fine, if that you wish," Zen said, walked out of the room and slam the door.

"I'm sorry Zen," Shirayuki said, fall to her knees and cry her eyes out.

 **See you in the next chapter of Switched...**

 **Sorry, there will not be a sneak peek of the next chapter like I usually do like I usually do I wanted to be a cliffhanger and this story is almost close to the end.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Switched**

 **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words:** **1,304k**

 **Chapter 2** **2**

 **Last time on the Switched...**

The door slowly opens and walked in the door was Zen, Mitsuhide, Akira, Obi, and Kiki. "Lord brother, what the meaning of this?" Zen asked, narrowing his eyes at Izana.

"Well, it nice to see you again too, little brother," Izana said, turning around and ignored Zen's question. "It looks like you meet a new friend when you went into the village," Izana said, looking at Kiki and Obi.

"Lord Brother, what are you planning on doing to Shirayuki?" Zen asked, put his hand on his hips.

"Nothing, I planning on letting her go anyway," Izana answer.

"Why did you bring her here in the first place?" Zen asked.

"To bring you back home," Izana answer, walking closer to Zen.

"I will go and see her then," Zen said, walking over to the door.

"I will have a guard to go and get her to put her in a guest room," Izana said, watch Zen walked out of the room and close the door behind him.

"Prince Zen," Mitsuhide said, follow Zen down the hallway.

"What is it?" Zen asked, open the door to his office and walked into the room with Mitsuhide, Kiki, Obi, and Akira.

"Are you going to see Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide answer with a question.

"Yeah, when they transfer her to the guest room." Zen answer, walked over to his desk and sat down on his chair.

"What do you want Obi and I to do?" Kiki asked, looking at Zen.

"I want everyone to stay in this room while I go and talk to her," Zen answer, looking back at Kiki.

"How do you know when Shirayuki is transferred to the room?" Obi asked, also looking back at Zen.

"A guard will come to get me," Zen said, letting out a sigh. He was getting annoyed by all the question. After a while, there a knock on the door. "Come in," Zen said, stand up from his chair.

The door open and walked in the room was a guard. "The girl in the guest room now and waiting for you." The guard said, looking at Zen.

"Thank you. you can leave now." Zen said, watch the guard walks out of the room. Zen walked over to the door. "I'm heading out now," Zen said, looking at Everyone in the room.

"Okay, good luck." Everyone said, wave at Zen until he closes the door behind him. Zen walked down the hallway to the guest room where Shirayuki was waiting from him. Zen knock on the door and wait for her to answer.

"Yes," Shirayuki said on the other side of the door. Zen grab the door handle and slowly open the door then walked into the room. He saw Shirayuki staring out of the window.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, walking close to her. Shirayuki turns around and gives him a small smile on her face.

"Hi, Zen," Shirayuki said, looking at him.

"Shirayuki, There something i want to tell you a long time," Zen said, take a step closer to her.

"Me too," Shirayuki said with a frown.

"Okay, you can go first," Zen said, stand in front of Shirayuki.

"I don't really love you. I just pretending for Akira. I'm sorry if I lead you on," Shirayuki said, trying hold back the tears.

"What?" Zen asked in shock.

"I don't love you. you are supposed to married Akira. I'm sorry it turns out like this." Shirayuki said, looking away from Zen.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, trying to reach his head out to her.

"Can you please leave?" Shirayuki asked, turning her back to him.

"Fine, if that you wish," Zen said, walked out of the room and slam the door.

"I'm sorry Zen," Shirayuki said, fall to her knees and cry her eyes out.

 **Now on the Switched...**

Zen open the door to his office and everyone looked at him. "Zen, what happens?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at his expression on his face. Zen put his back up against the door and slide down until he was sitting on the floor.

"Zen, did something happen with Shirayuki?" Akira asked, walking over to him.

"She did not love me." Zen answer, looking down at his hand. everyone in the eyes of the room got wide and shocked.

"That not true. She does love you something must happen to make her say that," Kiki said, walked up to Zen.

"I agree with Kiki," Obi said, put his hands in his pockets.

"Shirayuki told me herself," Zen said, looking up at Akira and Kiki.

"You are so naive. I know Shirayuki for a very long time and I know she will not do this unless she been threatened by someone," Obi said, narrow his eyes at Zen.

"Obi, are you talking about the first prince, Izana?" Akira asked, turning her head to look at Obi.

"Yeah, he has enough time to fill her head and tell her what he wants Shirayuki to say. Obi answer, looking back at Akira.

"That something Izana will do," Zen said, stand up from the ground.

"Prince Zen, what are we going to do now?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"First, we need the front Izana that he told Shirayuki to tell me that she does not love me than the second to talk to Shirayuki," Zen said, grab the door hand and walked out of the room followed by Akira, Kiki, Obi, and Mitsuhide.

They walked down the hallway to Prince Izana's office. Zen knock on the door and wait for Izana to answer. "Come in," Izana voice said on the other side of the door. Zen open the door and walked in the room. Zen saw Izana sitting at his desk doing some paperwork and walked over to him.

"Izana, I want to speak with you," Zen said, narrowing his eyes at Izana.

"What is it now, little brother?" Izana said, looking up at Zen.

"Did you tell Shirayuki to tell me that she did not love me?" Zen asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, of course. I told her to said it then I will let her go," Izana answer set his pen down on his desk.

"I'm going after her," Zen said, walking over to the door until his brother speaks up.

"You can't it already too late by now she should be already on the ship. The ship is about to take the sell to another kingdom far away from Clarnies." Izana said.

"You do all this to keep her away from me?" Zen asked, turning his head to look back at Izana.

"Prince Zen, We don't have very much time before the ship takes to sell," Mitsuhide said, standing behind Zen.

"You right," Zen said, open the door and run down the hallway. Akira, Obi, Kiki, and Mitsuhide running right behind Zen. Zen run outside of the castle and got onto a white beautiful stallion horse. Zen kick the side of the horse and ride towards the gate.

"Zen, the gate is closing," Mitsuhide said, riding beside him on a brown stallion horse.

"We have to hurry," Zen said kick the horse to go fast. Zen make it before the gate completely close but Mitsuhide on the other hand still on the other side of the gate. 'hang in there, Shirayuki. I'm on my way,' Zen said, ride the horse downhill on a dirt road that leads to the ship.

 **See you in the next chapter of Switched...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Switched**

 **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words:** **1,074k**

 **Chapter 2** **3**

 **Last time on the Switched...**

"You can't it already too late by now she should be already on the ship. The ship is about to take the sell to another kingdom far away from Clarnies." Izana said.

"You do all this to keep her away from me?" Zen asked, turning his head to look back at Izana.

"Prince Zen, We don't have very much time before the ship takes to sell," Mitsuhide said, standing behind Zen.

"You right," Zen said, open the door and run down the hallway. Akira, Obi, Kiki, and Mitsuhide running right behind Zen. Zen run outside of the castle and got onto a white beautiful stallion horse. Zen kick the side of the horse and ride towards the gate.

"Zen, the gate is closing," Mitsuhide said, riding beside him on a brown stallion horse.

"We have to hurry," Zen said kick the horse to go fast. Zen make it before the gate completely close but Mitsuhide on the other hand still on the other side of the gate. 'hang in there, Shirayuki. I'm on my way,' Zen said, ride the horse downhill on a dirt road that leads to the ship.

 **Now on the Switched...**

Zen saw the ship slowly sell away from the dock. "Damn it, i have to make it," Zen said, saw a cliff that was just enough for Zen to jump over to the ship with his horse. "Let go," Zen ride over to the chiff and make a big jump to the ship. Zen got off his horse and saw Shirayuki looking out of the ocean with tears in her eyes. "Shirayuki," Zen said, walked up the staircase and looked at Shirayuki.

Shirayuki turns her around looked back at Zen. "Zen," Shirayuki said with tears in her eyes.

"Tell me the truth that you really love me," Zen said, walk closer to Shirayuki.

"I do love too, Zen," Shirayuki said, looking down at the ground crying.

"That all I need to know," Zen said, wrap his arms and kiss her on the lips. Shirayuki wraps her arm around Zen's neck and kisses him back.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, tangle her fingers through his hair and kiss him deeper. Zen press his body up against Shirayuki.

"I love you, please married," Zen said between kisses.

"Yes, I will marry you," Shirayuki said, feeling tears run down her cheek. Zen pick her up and spend her around.

"I'm so happy," Zen said, set Shirayuki's feet back down on the ground and kiss her on the lips. Zen grab Shirayuki's hand and run over to the horse. "Let head home," Zen said, help Shirayuki on to the horse and got on behind Shirayuki.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, watch Zen's hand grab hold of the rope and feel Zen's chest against her back.

"You can lend back against me," Zen said. Shirayuki lends her head against Zen. Zen kick the horse and ride back to the castle. After a while, Shirayuki and Zen arrived back at the castle where Akira, Mitsuhide, Obi, and Kiki waiting for them to return.

"Shirayuki, Zen," Everyone said, running up to them. Zen got off the horse and help Shirayuki down to the ground.

"I need to talk to my mother," Zen said, grab Shirayuki's hand and walked inside the castle. Zen walked down the hallway pulling Shirayuki behind him. Zen knock on the door and wait for his mother to answer.

"Come in," Haruto said on the other side of the door. Zen grab the door handle and slowly open the door.

"Mother, I need to speak with you," Zen said, walked in the room still holding on to Shirayuki's hand. Shirayuki follows behind Zen and saw Haruto sitting at a table that was in the corner.

"What is it, Zen?" Haruto asked, looking at Zen.

"Shirayuki is the woman I should see my wife," Zen answer, stand in front of Haruto.

"she is a commoner you can't marry her, I refuse to let you marry her and that is final," Haruto said, stand up from the chair.

"then I will forfeit the crown," Zen said.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, looking up at Zen. Zen squeeze her hand and looked down at Shirayuki.

"You can't do that. you can't give up everything just for this girl that you barely even knew," Haruto said, narrowing her eyes at Zen.

"You want me to marry Akira and I barely knew her," Zen said, narrowing his eyes at Haruto.

"Then tell me why did you fall for her?" Haruto asked.

"she treats me different. she does not treat me like a prince she treats me like a human being," Zen answer.

"And that's why you should get married to her...oh come on Zen. that's not a good reason to get married to a commoner," Haruto said, put her hand on her hips.

"apparently my happiness does not matter," Zen said, hold Shirayuki's hand tight her.

"Zen, your happiness does matter," Haruto said, take a step closer to Zen.

"can you allow us to get married," Zen said.

"if that's what you want I do want my son to be happy. you never touched back to me before," Haruto said, let out a sigh and roll her eyes.

"Thank you, mother," Zen said, bowing his head to Haruto. "We will leave now," Zen said, walked out of the room with Shirayuki.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen. Zen stip walking and pull Shirayuki close to him. "Are you okay?" Shirayuki asked to put her hand on Zen's chest.

"Yeah...It was the first I stand up to my mother and it all because of you," Zen answer, hold Shirayuki tighter in his arms and kiss her on the lips.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, wrap her arms around Zen's neck and kiss him back.

"Well, Let me take you to your new bedroom," Zen said, linked his arms with Shirayuki and continue walking down the hallway.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, lend her head against Zen's shoulder.

 **See you in the next chapter Switched...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Switched**

 **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words:** **1** **,199k**

 **Chapter 2** **4**

 **Last time on the Switched...**

"if that's what you want I do want my son to be happy. you never touched back to me before," Haruto said, let out a sigh and roll her eyes.

"Thank you, mother," Zen said, bowing his head to Haruto. "We will leave now," Zen said, walked out of the room with Shirayuki.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen. Zen stip walking and pull Shirayuki close to him. "Are you okay?" Shirayuki asked to put her hand on Zen's chest.

"Yeah...It was the first I stand up to my mother and it all because of you," Zen answer, hold Shirayuki tighter in his arms and kiss her on the lips.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, wrap her arms around Zen's neck and kiss him back.

"Well, Let me take you to your new bedroom," Zen said, linked his arms with Shirayuki and continue walking down the hallway.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, lend her head against Zen's shoulder.

 **Now on the Switched...**

The next morning, Shirayuki open her eyes and sat up in a king size bed. Shirayuki looked around the room and throw her head back into the pillow with a smile on her face. "This feels like a dream," Shirayuki said, looking down at the engagement ring Zen got her yesterday in the jewelry room that was deep in the basement. Shirayuki then heard a knock on the door and before Shirayuki can answer the door open fast a mad woman with her hair tied up in a bun walked in the room and move the curtains so the sunlight comes in the room.

"Shirayuki, it is time to get up," The woman said standing in front of the bed. Shirayuki sat up in bed and looked at the woman. "Girls come in," The woman said. Shirayuki saw two girls come in the room and stand beside the woman.

"It nice to meet you, madam," the girl said curtsy to Shirayuki.

"This is Ella and Elena for now on they will be our a maid. If you need anything asked them," The woman said, walked out of the room.

"Madam, you need to get up and get the dress to go to your lesson," Ella said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, swinging her legs off the bed and stand up. "What should I wear?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Ella and Elena.

"This blank dress will look good on you," Elena said, holding up the dress to Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, took the dress from Elena and went behind the changing wall. After a while, Shirayuki walked out wearing a short black dress and have black high heel on.

"That looks beautiful on you. Now let do your hair." Ella said, walked over the dresser and pick up a brush.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, walked over to the dresser and sat down on a chair that was in front of the dresser. Ella brushes Shirayuki bright red hair and pulls it back into a ponytail.

"There you go," Ella said, pick a fake rose in Shirayuki hair.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, looking at herself in the mirror and stand up.

"We need to talk you to your learn now," Elena said, walked over to the door and open it.

"Okay, Thank you," Shirayuki said, walked out of the room and head down the hallway. Ella opened the door to a large room and saw a woman wiping her feet.

"you are late and you two make sure she does not be late again," The woman said, looking at Ella, Elena, and Shirayuki.

"Yes, madam," Ella and Elena said at the same time.

"good, you may leave now," The woman said, watch the two maids walked out of the room. 'Zen did say yesterday about the teacher that will teach me how to be a princess. What did he say again?'Shirayuki said, trying to remember what Zen told her about the teacher.

 **Flashback...**

After Zen show Shirayuki her room and walked down the hallway. "Shirayuki, I have something for you," Zen said, pull out a box from his pocket.

"What is it?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"It is your engagement ring," Zen said, open the box.

"Oh, Zen it is so beautiful," Shirayuki said, looking at the ring.

"I'm glad," Zen said, took the ring out of the box and slip it on Shirayuki's finger.

"Thank you, Zen. I love it," Shirayuki said, wrap her arms around Zen's neck and kiss him on the lips.

"I'm happy," Zen said, kiss her back. "Well, we sure go to the dining room now," Zen said, linked his arms with Shirayuki.

"Zen, I don't know if I can be a good princess," Shirayuki said.

"You will be a great princess and there also a teacher name Nancy will help you too but becare she can be really pushy," Zen said.

"Okay, I will try my best," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"I believe in you," Zen said, contained walking down the hallway passing some guard who bows to them when they walked by.

 **End of Flashback...**

"You must me Nancy," Shirayuki said, walked up to her and going to shake her hand.

"Princess doesn't shake hands," Nancy said, looking at Shirayuki's hand.

"Yes, madam," Shirayuki said, put her hand at her side and looked at Nancy.

"Let see how to sit," Nancy said, walked over to the chair that was in the middle of the room.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, walked over to the chair and sat down crossing her legs on top each other.

"Princess always crosses their legs by the ankle," Nancy said, narrowing her eyes at Shirayuki.

"Yes, madam," Shirayuki said, try to cross her legs at the ankle but fall off the chair.

"Shirayuki do take this as a joke?" Nancy asked.

"No madam. I not used to it." Shirayuki answer, stand up from the ground.

"Well get used to it. Do it again until you get it right," Nancy order.

"Yes, Madam," Shirayuki said, sat back down on the chair and try to cross her legs at her ankles. After a while, Shirayuki finally got it right.

"We will pick up the rest tomorrow," Nancy said, walked out of the room. Shirayuki stands up from the chair and leaves the room too.

"How was your first listen?" Zen asked, walked up to Shirayuki.

"there is a lot of rules that I have to follow," Shirayuki said, looking down at the ground.

"You will be fine. I will be with you every step of the way," Zen said, left Shirayuki face to make her looked up at him.

"Okay," Shirayuki said with a smile on her face.

"That my girl," Zen said, lend down and kiss her on the lips. "I love you,"

"I love you too, Zen,"

 **See you in the next chapter of Switched...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Switched**

 **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,118k**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Last time on the Switched...**

"You must me Nancy," Shirayuki said, walked up to her and going to shake her hand.

"Princess doesn't shake hands," Nancy said, looking at Shirayuki's hand.

"Yes, madam," Shirayuki said, put her hand at her side and looked at Nancy.

"Let see how to sit," Nancy said, walked over to the chair that was in the middle of the room.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, walked over to the chair and sat down crossing her legs on top each other.

"Princess always crosses their legs by the ankle," Nancy said, narrowing her eyes at Shirayuki.

"Yes, madam," Shirayuki said, try to cross her legs at the ankle but fall off the chair.

"Shirayuki do take this as a joke?" Nancy asked.

"No madam. I not used to it." Shirayuki answer, stand up from the ground.

"Well get used to it. Do it again until you get it right," Nancy order.

"Yes, Madam," Shirayuki said, sat back down on the chair and try to cross her legs at her ankles. After a while, Shirayuki finally got it right.

"We will pick up the rest tomorrow," Nancy said, walked out of the room. Shirayuki stands up from the chair and leaves the room too.

"How was your first listen?" Zen asked, walked up to Shirayuki.

"there is a lot of rules that I have to follow," Shirayuki said, looking down at the ground.

"You will be fine. I will be with you every step of the way," Zen said, left Shirayuki face to make her looked up at him.

"Okay," Shirayuki said with a smile on her face.

"That my girl," Zen said, lend down and kiss her on the lips. "I love you,"

"I love you too, Zen,"

 **Now on the Switched...**

It had been a month and it was the engagement party but Shirayuki, on the other hand, felt uncomfortable because all the Lord's, Queen's, King, and princess are not very happy that the second Prince Zen of Clarines is married to a commoner.

Shirayuki walked down the staircase and watch Zen reach his hand out to her. "You look beautiful my future wife," Zen said, looking up at Shirayuki. Shirayuki took Zen hand and look into his beautiful crystal clear blue eyes.

"Zen, I'm so nervous," Shirayuki said, take a deep breath in and let it out.

"You will be fine. I will be there with you the whole entire time," Zen whisper in Shirayuki ears.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, linked her arms with Zen and walked to the ballroom. When Shirayuki and Zen got into the ballroom they saw a lot of people talk and dance with one another. Shirayuki saw that some of the princesses were glaring at her. she titled her arm around Zen's arm. Zen placed his hands on top of her hand and looked at her.

"it will be fine I promise," Zen whisper to Shirayuki. Shirayuki nods her head and they walked down the aisle where people were staring at them.

"what a Shameless little bitch. stealing somebody else's man," a female voice said in the crowd.

"I agree," Another woman said. Shirayuki looked down at the ground.

"ignore them. You did not steal me if I never belonged to her in the first place and Akira in love with someone else." Zen whisper to Shirayuki.

"But if we did not switch you be married her," Shirayuki said, saw Zen stop walking.

"I'm glad you guys did switch or I will never meet a wonderful woman," Zen said, wrapping his arms Shirayuki.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, feeling her face turning red.

"I love you, Shirayuki and I will not let go that easy," Zen said, lend in and kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, wrap her around his neck.

"Let go and find the others," Zen said, starting to walking again and saw Akira and Obi holding hands with each other.

"I know but you need to calm down," Obi said, looking at Akira while walking up to Zen and Shirayuki.

"What wrong?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Akira and Obi.

"It just some people talking," Akira answer, looking back at Shirayuki with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I know," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Shirayuki, I'm sorry about all this," Akira said.

"It fine, if I show them that it gets me then they will keep on doing it," Shirayuki said, feel Zen's hand getting tighter around her hips.

"I'm proud of you," Zen whisper, kiss Shirayuki against her check.

"Have you seen Kiki?" Shirayuki asked.

"Or mitsuhide?" Zen asked, looking at Obi and Akira.

"I don't know where they are," Akira answer, looking back at Zen and Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Shall we go and take a seat," Zen asked, took Shirayuki hand and lend her over to a table.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, sat down at the table and watch Zen sat down beside her.

"Just in a month you will be my wife," Zen said, leaning over and kiss her on the lips.

"Aww, that was so cute," Akira said, looking at Shirayuki and Zen.

"Im lucky to have a man like him," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around him. "Im going to get a drink, Okay, " Shirayuki said, stand up from the chair.

"Okay," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki. Shirayuki walked over to the table when a woman with blonde hair stop her.

" you don't even so guilty about stealing somebody else's man you fucking gold digger," The woman said, spill her wine on Shirayuki on her dress.

Shirayuki walked away from the girl and went into the bathroom. "I can't do this," Shirayuki said, grab a wet towel and trying to get the wine stain off her dress.

"Don't let them get to you," A voice said behind Shirayuki. Shirayuki turns around and saw Zen.

"Zen," Shirayuki said with tears in her eyes. Zen walked over to Shirayuki and wrap his arms around her.

"It will be okay," Zen said, holding her tighter. " Take a seat and I will help you get the stain out," Zen said, taking Shirayuki hand and walked over to the chair. Shirayuki sat down and watch Zen took the wet towel then sir scrubbing the sweat stains.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said.

 **See in the next chapter of Switched...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Switched**

 **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words:** **654k**

 **Chapter 2** **6**

 **Last time on the Switched...**

"Im lucky to have a man like him," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around him. "Im going to get a drink, Okay, " Shirayuki said, stand up from the chair.

"Okay," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki. Shirayuki walked over to the table when a woman with blonde hair stop her.

" you don't even so guilty about stealing somebody else's man you fucking gold digger," The woman said, spill her wine on Shirayuki on her dress.

Shirayuki walked away from the girl and went into the bathroom. "I can't do this," Shirayuki said, grab a wet towel and trying to get the wine stain off her dress.

"Don't let them get to you," A voice said behind Shirayuki. Shirayuki turns around and saw Zen.

"Zen," Shirayuki said with tears in her eyes. Zen walked over to Shirayuki and wrap his arms around her.

"It will be okay," Zen said, holding her tighter. " Take a seat and I will help you get the stain out," Zen said, taking Shirayuki hand and walked over to the chair. Shirayuki sat down and watch Zen took the wet towel then sir scrubbing the sweat stains.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said.

 **Now on the Switched...**

It was the day of Shirayuki and Zen's wedding and all over the kingdom people were invited to attend the wedding. Shirayuki was in her room putting on her wedding dress with Kiki and Akira. "You look so beautiful," Akira said, putting Shirayuki hair up.

"Thank you, Akira. I'm a little nervous," Shirayuki said, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

" it's not a shame to be nervous on your wedding day. Every Girl's been through it," Kiki said, walking over to Shirayuki.

"I know," Shirayuki said, turned her head to look at Kiki.

"Well the wedding is going to start so we should get going," Akira said, walking over to the door with Kiki and Shirayuki and went down the hallway.

"Well, we will see you in there," Kiki said, walked in the room with Akira.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, standing in front of the double door. When the door open she walked down the aisle and saw then standing in the front wearing his black tuxedo. Shirayuki got to the front and join with Zen.

"You look so beautiful," Zen whisper in Shirayuki's ears.

"You look so handsome," Shirayuki whisper back.

"We are gathered here today to join the second Prince Zen of Clarnies and Shirayuki on this very special day." the preacher said looking at the crowd. "Prince Zen, please repeat after me. I, Zen take Shirayuki to be my wife in sickness and in health until death does we part," The preacher said, looking at Zen.

" I, Zen take Shirayuki to be my wife in sickness and in health until death does we part," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki

"I do," Shirayuki said with a smile on her face.

"Shirayuki please repeat after me. I, Shirayuki take Prince Zen to be my husband in sickness and in health until death does we part," the preacher said, looking at Shirayuki.

I, Shirayuki take Prince Zen to be my husband in sickness and in health until death does we part," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"I do," Zen said with a smile.

"I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride," the preacher said. Zen wrap his arm around Shirayuki and pull her close to him.

"I Love you," Zen said, kiss her on the lips and Shirayuki kiss him back.

"Zen and Shirayuki Wistaria."

 **See you in the next chapter of Switched...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Switched**

 **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words:** **528** **k**

 **Chapter 2** **7**

 **Last time on the Switched...**

" I, Zen take Shirayuki to be my wife in sickness and in health until death does we part," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki

"I do," Shirayuki said with a smile on her face.

"Shirayuki please repeat after me. I, Shirayuki take Prince Zen to be my husband in sickness and in health until death does we part," the preacher said, looking at Shirayuki.

I, Shirayuki take Prince Zen to be my husband in sickness and in health until death does we part," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"I do," Zen said with a smile.

"I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride," the preacher said. Zen wrap his arm around Shirayuki and pull her close to him.

"I Love you," Zen said, kiss her on the lips and Shirayuki kiss him back.

"Zen and Shirayuki Wistaria."

 **Now on the Switched...**

"It is so beautiful," Shirayuki said, looking out of a big window and her royal Inn hotel room.

"Yes, it is," Zen said, walking up to her and wrap his arms around her. "What do you want to do on our honeymoon?" Zen asked.

"I don't know," Shirayuki said, turn around and looked at Zen with a smile on her face.

"Well, Okay, I have something already plain then," Zen said, took Shirayuki's hand and walked out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Shirayuki asked, walking down the hallway behind Zen.

"You have to wait and see," Zen said, turn his head halfway to look at Shirayuki with a smile.

"Okay," Shirayuki said with a small laugh. After a while of walking down the hallway, Zen open a door to a room and walked into the room with Shirayuki. When Shirayuki got into the room and saw a table that has two plates with red rose petal all over the table and a set of candles in the middle. "Zen is so beautiful," Shirayuki said, walking close to the table.

"Let go and take a seat," Zen said, pull out her chair.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, sat down and Zen pull Shirayuki up to the table. Zen then sat across the table from her. "This place is beautiful," Shirayuki said, looking out of the window and watch the ocean.

"Yes, it is. that why i pick this place," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yeah, we should take a walk on the beach," Shirayuki said, looking back at Zen.

"I will like that very much," Zen said with a smile. After a while, Zen and Shirayuki got down eating and head to the beach. Shirayuki linked her arms with Zen and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love the sound of the wave," Shirayuki said, close her eyes.

"Yeah, me too," Zen said, wrap an arm around Shirayuki and continue walking.

 **See you in the next chapter of Switched...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Switched**

 **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words:** **1,147** **k**

 **Chapter 2** **8**

 **Last time on the Switched...**

"I will like that very much," Zen said with a smile. After a while, Zen and Shirayuki got down eating and head to the beach. Shirayuki linked her arms with Zen and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love the sound of the wave," Shirayuki said, close her eyes.

"Yeah, me too," Zen said, wrap an arm around Shirayuki and continue walking.

 **Now on the Switched...**

It has been two months since Shirayuki and Zen got married. Shirayuki has been sick for the past couple of days. "Here, I got you some water," Zen said, sat down on the bed and hand the cup to Shirayuki.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, sat up in the bed and took the water from Zen.

"The chief is still running the blood test to find out what wrong, Okay," Zen said, lend over and kiss her forehead.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, set the cup down on her nightstand and laid back down. Zen cover Shirayuki up with the blanket. "Thank you," Shirayuki said, close her eyes. After a while, there was a knock on the door.

"come in," Zen said, stand up from the bed." The door slowly opens and walked in the room was the chief.

"Here is shirayuki test results," The chief said, hand the paper to Zen.

"Thank you," Zen said took the paper and watch the chief walked out of the room. Zen looked at the paper and only one word that will change their life forever. Shirayuki was Pregnant with Zen child.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen. "What did it say?" Shirayuki asked. Zen did not say anything instead he placed a hand on Shirayuki's stomach. "We are having a child," Shirayuki said, wrap her arms around Zen and let the tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm going be a father," Zen said, holding Shirayuki tighter in his arms.

"I love you, Zen," Shirayuki said, kiss Zen on the lips.

"I love you too," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki back.

A week later, Zen and Shirayuki announce the new arrival to the royal family and have a party to celebrate. "Shirayuki," Akira said, walking up to her.

"Akira," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"where Zen?" Akira asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Getting chewed out by Izana," Shirayuki answer, looking back at Akira.

"What is it this time?" Akira asked with a smile laugh.

"He touches my stomach in public," Shirayuki answer, place a hand on her flat stomach.

"What? that so not fair. He is the father," Akira said, put her hands on her hips.

"I know but it a rule that royal family can't touch each other in public," Shirayuki said, let out a sigh. "Im going back to my room. my stomach is acting up,"

"Okay, if Zen looking for you. I will let him know," Akira said.

"Okay, thanks," Shirayuki said, walked away and went down to her and Zen's bedroom. "let take a break for a while," Shirayuki said, sat down on the couch and rub her stomach. She then starting to humming a song before she knows it she was singing.

I'm patiently waiting for you to arrive

I wanna meet you so much I could cry

I wonder who's hands and whose eyes you will have

I wonder if you're gonna smile like your dad

And nothing you ever do will be so wrong

You belong, you belong

And I wanna help you be better than me

There won't be a star in the sky you can't reach

I'll wipe off your tears, but I'll let them fall first

And I will be brave when you fall and get hurt

You can be you, you don't have to be strong

'Cause you belong, you belong

You belong, you know

I don't know your name

But I can't wait to say it

And I don't know your face

But I bet it will blow me away

I'll show you what love is and all that you're worth

You show me how to put somebody else first

I hope you like music as much as your mom

That you'll understand that I'm there when I'm gone

This is probably too much for me to say in a song

But you belong, you belong, yeah

You belong, you know

I don't know your name

But I can't wait to say it

And I don't know your face

But I know it will blow me away

I'm feeling and watching you grow every day

It's so amazing, so why am I afraid?

We packed up to move in, we're painting your room

I can't believe I'll be holding you soon

Safe in my arms when you finally come

You belong, you belong

You belong, you belong

That was the cutest thing

"That was beautiful," Zen said, walking over to Shirayuki and sat down on the couch. "I was driving me insane for me not touching your stomach."

"You can't feel anything right now," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"But I can feel a very a small baby bump," Zen said, have his hand rest on the bump.

"Should we head back down," Shirayuki said, stand up from the couch.

"Okay, if you sure you want to go back," Zen said, also stand up and walked out of the room.

"Zen, you are going to get in trouble again," Shirayuki said, feel Zen arm wrap around her hips.

"He says not in public. He never says that I can't touch my wife in the hallway," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Okay, if you won't get in trouble," Shirayuki said, walking down the hallway. After a while, they got to the ballroom. Zen slow move his arms away from Shirayuki after Izana was glaring at Zen. "Zen, do you want to dance?" Shirayuki asked with a smile.

"Yes, I will love to dance with my beautiful wife," Zen said, took Shirayuki hand and walked on the dance floor. Shirayuki wraps her arms around Zen's neck and Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki's hips.

"I hope our child is a twin," Shirayuki whisper in his ears.

"Why do you want twin?" Zen asked whisper back in Shirayuki's ears.

"I don't know i always want twin," Shirayuki answer.

"Well, I hope you get your wish," Zen said, looking into Shirayuki beautiful eyes.

 **See you in the next chapter of Switched...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Switched**

 **Sum: What will happen when the two worlds come together? Will Prince Zen married Princess Akira or will He married Shirayuki? Will Shirayuki fall in love with the Prince Zen or will she return back to her old life?**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words:** **808** **k**

 **Chapter 2** **9**

 **Last time on the Switched...**

"That was beautiful," Zen said, walking over to Shirayuki and sat down on the couch. "I was driving me insane for me not touching your stomach."

"You can't feel anything right now," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"But I can feel a very a small baby bump," Zen said, have his hand rest on the bump.

"Should we head back down," Shirayuki said, stand up from the couch.

"Okay, if you sure you want to go back," Zen said, also stand up and walked out of the room.

"Zen, you are going to get in trouble again," Shirayuki said, feel Zen arm wrap around her hips.

"He says not in public. He never says that I can't touch my wife in the hallway," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Okay, if you won't get in trouble," Shirayuki said, walking down the hallway. After a while, they got to the ballroom. Zen slow move his arms away from Shirayuki after Izana was glaring at Zen. "Zen, do you want to dance?" Shirayuki asked with a smile.

"Yes, I will love to dance with my beautiful wife," Zen said, took Shirayuki hand and walked on the dance floor. Shirayuki wraps her arms around Zen's neck and Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki's hips.

"I hope our child is a twin," Shirayuki whisper in his ears.

"Why do you want twin?" Zen asked whisper back in Shirayuki's ears.

"I don't know i always want twin," Shirayuki answer.

"Well, I hope you get your wish," Zen said, looking into Shirayuki beautiful eyes.

 **Now on the Switched...**

A few months later, Shirayuki woke up to a very small pain in her stomach. "Ow," Shirayuki said, sat up in the bed and put her hand on her 9-month stomach.

"Shirayuki, are you okay?" Zen asked in a panic, wrap his arms around Shirayuki.

"Yeah, I'm fine...ow," Shirayuki said, breath in and out as fast as she can.

"I'm going to get the chief," Zen said, run out of the room. Shirayuki laid back down and wait for the chief to arrive. After a while, Zen and the chief walked into the room.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, trying to sit up.

"I'm right here," Zen said, help Shirayuki to sit up.

"It time to deliver the baby," The chief said, getting everything ready.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, laid her head against Zen.

"I will be here," Zen said, wrapping his arms around Shirayuki.

"I want you to push," The chief said. Shirayuki starting to much and holding Zen's hand.

"You doing good," Zen whisper, kiss the side of her side.

"Zen, I can't do it anymore," Shirayuki said with tears in her eyes.

"do it for our child," Zen whisper. Shirayuki pushes once last time when She heard a baby cry.

"Am I done?" Shirayuki asked.

"Yes, you're done. You did great," Zen said, holding Shirayuki tight in his arms.

"Here you go. It a baby boy," The chief said, hand Shirayuki her new son.

"Hey there little one," Shirayuki said, looking down at her son. "This is your daddy,"

"He has your beautiful green eyes," Zen said, looking down at his son.

"Hey have your white hair," Shirayuki said, lend over and kiss Zen on the lips.

"Thank you for bearing me a child," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki back.

"I love you,"

"I love you too and our son," Zen said, took his son from Shirayuki.

 **4 years later...**

A little boy run down the hallway and his father office. "Daddy," The little boy said, peek his head it the office.

"What is it, Zeb?" Zen asked, looking at Zeb.

"Mommy says she needs your help," Zeb answer.

"Okay," Zen said, stand up and walked out of the room holding Zeb's hand.

"Shirayuki, what do you need help with?" Zen asked, walked into the bedroom.

"I don't need any help," Shirayuki said, sitting on the couch while looking at Zen.

"Zeb told me you want my help with something," Zen said, walked over to Shirayuki.

"No, I have something to tell you," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Okay, what is it?" Zen asked, sat down on the couch.

"We are going to have another baby," Shirayuki said, put her hand on her stomach.

"Really," Zen said, place a hand on her stomach. "I love you," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, kiss him back.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


End file.
